Remember Us
by Virala
Summary: What if the witches cursed Sookie instead of Eric? How far will Eric go to help her? Told from Eric's POV. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy party people! This is my first fan fiction so I would like to apologize in advance if it's kinda rough to read. I know there's probably a million punctuation and grammatical errors. I'm sorry. Sometimes Microsoft spell check can only do so much.**

**Anyways, I realize that book 4 has been done over and over again, but I figure that I'd take a stab at it. There's a couple of things that I borrowed from True Blood and some things that I made up.**

**This story is told from Eric's POV and is only 7 chapters long.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. Charlaine Harris owns everything. Damn her**

**Chapter 1**

My corvette's roar tears through the night as I drive down the back roads to my house. This evening has been irritating at best. Who the hell did the Were bitch think she was demanding profits from MY bar. I should have ripped her head from her neck the moment she made her demands. However, since I was feeling generous tonight, I decided to let her and her male companion live. For now.

That was until Tweedledee and Tweedledum started chanting some pathetic babble. Useless, the both of them. Chow was able to kill the male Were, but the Were bitch vanished before we could reach her. Nothing seemed out of place. Myself, Pam, and Chow were unaffected by whatever spell they tried to cast. Everything appeared to be normal with the bar and the surrounding areas. It's almost 3 a.m., and I've had enough bullshit for one night so I tell Pam and Chow to lock up for the evening. If the pathetic fangbangers and witches weren't enough, my fading blood tie with Sookie was enough to intensify my already shitty mood.

Sookie Stackhouse. There is something about this woman that draws me to her, and I both loathe and rejoice in that fact. She is constantly attracting trouble wherever she goes, but I must admit it is never boring with her around. Due to the fading blood tie between us, I can no longer tell what she is feeling unless I'm within close proximity to her. It's only the constant hum of her presence in the back of my mind that comforts me. But soon it will completely fade and her presence will disappear. This will not do. I need to permanently bond with her, but I know she will never agree to it with the way our… relationship is right now.

She doesn't trust me. Regardless that I have saved her life on more than one occasion, and will continue to do so despite the consequences. In spite of the fact that I do things for her that I would never do for another, much less a human. Even though I would give her anything she wanted, if only she would ask it of me. She still doesn't trust me.

I realize that I made a mistake with her in Dallas. Tricking her into taking my blood was a very wonderful and satisfying mistake. But it was still a mistake and it cost me her trust in me. And after watching Compton 's continual failures coupled with my mistake, I have realized that I need to be honest and truthful with her if she is to ever be mine. Even if it does goes against my devious, manipulative and selfish nature.

My beautiful, infuriating, witty, fiery, southern belle. Do you not realize that I would give you everything I have? Everything that I am? I could give you more joy and pleasure than you could ever dream of. I only ask that you give me your everything in return.

The monster in me needs to fuck her, own her, posse her in every possible way regardless of what she wants. But another part of me wants more than that. I want her companionship. I want her love. I need her to love me the way she did Compton . I want everything from her. Her laughter, tears, happiness, joy, anger and her fears. I want it all. And I need her to want to give it to me.

But the monster inside me argues that I could take her. Force her into bonding with me. Force her to ingest my blood while I take hers. But if I did that I would not have her completely. If I did that she would never willing give me her heart. Her light. The part of her I desire the most. I could claim her as mine and take her body, then force her to bond with me. But none of it would matter if she didn't give me her heart, her love.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I notice a figure running down the middle of the road. Normally I could give two fucks, but something feels different. Whoever it is, their back is to me and I can only see long messy blond hair whipping from side to side. Their slender legs and bare feet look caked in mud and dirt.

But then I feel it. Emptiness. Numbness. And it's not coming from me. Sookie?! I quickly pull my car to the side of the road, throw it in park, and vamp speed over to her. I stop right in front of her and my sudden appearance makes her scream. That was to be expected since she hates it when I scare her like that. What I didn't expect was terror and panic to intensify once she saw me. She immediately comes to a halt, and her hands are trembling in front of her as if she is motioning me to stop.

Why is she afraid of me? What is she doing out here? What happened to her?

I fold my arms behind my back and examine her appearance as she slowly backs away from me. Her hair is a mess and dried tears have stained her face. She is wearing one of her tattered night shirts and her legs and feet are indeed covered in mud. I inhale the night air before I speak, but the smell of her blood invades my senses. She bleeding but I can see no injuries. Refraining from letting my fangs snap down, I slowly take steps towards her.

"S-S-Stay back!" She yells. But we continue our dance of her stepping backwards and me stepping forwards.

"I said stay back!" she yells again. Our eyes lock and tears are trailing down her face.

"Please." She begs in a whisper. I unfold my arms and show her my palms gesturing that I mean her no harm.

"Sookie, calm down, you're safe. Tell me what happened to you? Why are you out here?"

Why is she afraid of me? Why doesn't she seem to recognize me?

"You kn-know who I am?" she stutters as she comes to a stop.

Nodding at her, I continue my progress towards her. Her heart is still fluttering in her chest and her teeth are chattering due to the cold winter night. Taking off my leather jacket, I approach her and drape it over her shoulders.

"Yes. We are…friends".

She feels uncertain and her fear is still thick in the air. Does she not know who she is? Why doesn't she remember me?

"Sookie, do you know who I am?" She shakes her and doesn't take her eyes off of mine.

"Do you know who you are?" A sob escapes her throat as she shakes her head again.

"Sookie, what is the last thing you remember?"

She wraps my jacket around her tightly and looks away while her brows are knitted together. Shaking her head, she looks back at me and says, "I was born the moment you found me. Ther-there's nothing before you." She seems to be searching my eyes for something before she asks, "Y-You're not going to h-hurt me are you?"

Lifting my hands to her face, I caress her cold rosy cheeks. "I would never harm you Sookie. Now come. I will take you to my home." I step back from her and start walking to my car until I notice that she hasn't move.

Sighing, I turn around and walk back to her. Standing directly in front of her, I look down at her while she cranes her neck up to look at me.

"Sookie, I don't have time for this. Something has obviously happened to you, and it may not be safe to take you back to your home. Come with me and I will make sure that you are safe." Tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear I persist, "We will figure out what has happened to you and what we can do to heal you. Now, come with me Sookie." I softly say to her.

Nodding she takes one step then stumbles. I sweep her up into my arms before she falls and I carry her bridal style to my car. It's then when I realize the smell of blood is coming from her feet. How long has she been out here?

Placing her in the car I buckle her in, close the door and get in the driver seat. While driving home I try to figure out what has happened to her and come to the conclusion that Hallow must be responsible for this. But how? Why Sookie? She wasn't even at the bar tonight. But it's the only thing that I can think of. I'm broken out of my thoughts when Sookie asks,

"What are you?" I glance at her to see that she is staring at me. Fear is no longer coming from her. Instead I can feel her curiosity and a tinge of desire.

"I am vampire." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Is that why you glow?" She asks with her blue eyes growing wide.

This was news to me. Has she always been able to see our glow? Only supes can see the glow of vampires.

"Yes."

"I'm not a vampire right?"

Taking another glance at her and I raise my eyebrow.

"No, you are not a vampire Sookie."

"What am I?"

"You are a barmaid from Bon Temps."

"Oh." Her eyebrows are creased together and she is quiet for the rest of the ride.

Arriving at my house, I pull my car into the garage and close the door. Getting out, I open the passenger side door and sweep Sookie up into my arms then make my way into the house. Placing her on top of the kitchen counter by the sink, I tell her to stay and that I'll be right back. I walk to the linen closet, and grab a wash cloth and on my way back to the kitchen I pull out my cell phone and call Pam. Speaking in Swedish, I tell Pam to immediately bring food and clothes to my house for Sookie.

Back in the kitchen I see Sookie looking around and when she spots me, she smiles, blushes and looks away. I'm shocked. She has never smiled at me like that or acted like this with me. She is always demanding, arguing or glaring at me. I knew that she was physically attracted to me but she never acted on it. But now I can feel her lust and smell her arousal. Sauntering over to her, I go to the kitchen sink, put the stopper in and fill the sink with soapy warm water and.

"Sookie, I am going to wash your feet. You have cuts so this may hurt a little." Nodding her head, she lets me turn her body so that her feet are no longer hanging off the counter, but are now in the warm water. She jumps and hisses as her feet touch the water, but let's them submerge and I begin to gently wash and clean out her wounds.

When I'm finally satisfied, I debate about giving her my blood. She would furious with me when she regains her memories back. A part of me says that I shouldn't care, and that this was an opportunity to bind her closer to me, and I am ever the opportunist. I could easily mix in a drop or two of my blood in a drink for her and she would be none the wiser. But another part of me says that this was a chance to start a somewhat clean slate with her. To have her come to me of her own free will and be mine. After a few moments of internal debate, I decide not to deceive her. I will only heal her wounds...for now.

Pulling the sink stopper out, I look at her and say, "I can heal the cuts on the bottom of your feet by rubbing some of my blood into the wounds. Would this be acceptable?" Feeling her hesitation and uncertainty, I gently grab her chin with my pointer finger and thumb, forcing her to look into my eyes, and softly add, "You can trust me Sookie. I will not harm you."

"Will your blood do anything else other than heal me. I-I won't turn into a vampire, right?" Even when she's not herself, she's still wary.

"No, you must ingest my blood for it to have any other affect on you. Rubbing my blood into your open wounds will only heal them. I promise."

She stares into my eyes before she slightly nods her head.

Smiling at her consent, my fangs snap down which causes Sookie to gasps and jump a little. Her blue eyes are wide, and her heart is racing as I bare my fangs to her in a non threatening way. I'm about to prick it my finger when Sookie raises her hand to my face, and gently strokes my fangs with her fingers. I hold back a moan as I stare at her, and I'm fighting the urge to throw her down on the counter and fuck and feed from her. I close my eyes and will my raging erection away. When I open my eyes, she is brought out of her focus when I take a hold of her wrist and softly kiss her fingers tips. I can clearly tell that she is embarrassed as her face and neck turn a bright red, and she quickly looks away from me.

I chuckle then prick my finger. As I start to rub my blood into her cuts of her left foot, she slightly jerks her foot away from me. So I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. It tickles." She tells me with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her and continue my ministrations till all of her cuts are healed on both feet.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Satisfied that she was indeed healed. I dry her feet than place her on her feet on the kitchen floor.

"Would you like to take a shower?"

"Yes please." This was such an odd sensation to me. She was compliant and trusting and…nice. As much as I was enjoying this memory challenged version of Sookie, I was missing and waiting for her to start yelling at me or smack me or anything! But it never came.

Leading her into the bathroom in the guest bedroom, I tell her that this is the room that she will be using until she regains her memories. She thanks me, takes off my leather jacket and hands it back to me. I take the jacket, and tell her that clothes and food will be here for her shortly, and that if she needed anything she only had to call my name.

Walking out of the bathroom, I shut the door and put on my jacket. After inhaling her sweet scent I walk back to the living room and wait for my child.

After a while the front door finally opens and Pam walks in with bags in her hands and a dubious look on her face. She places the groceries on the kitchen counter, hands me two bags full of clothes, then sits on the sofa giving me the, 'what the hell is going on' look. I ignore her, and take the bags and place them quietly on Sookie's bed. When I return to the living room I sit across from Pam and tell her how I found Sookie. After much speculation, she agrees that this has something to do with Hallow.

"We need to find the witch and have her reverse the spell." I tell my child.

"But why Eric? You finally have Sookie and she is yours to claim." Pam states with a hint of confusion in her voice. I don't blame her. But if I only wanted to fuck and feed from Sookie I would say screw it, and do whatever I wanted with her regardless of her feelings. But seeing how I want her heart, her mind, body and soul. I won't. I can't.

"As true as that may be. This is not a complete Sookie. When I finally claim all of her it will be because she is herself, and she wants me to. If I fuck and bond with her in her current state; if I make her mine now, she will never forgive me when she regains her memories back. And believe me Pamela, she will get them back. But taking advantage of her like that would make me no better than Compton when he raped her in that trunk. When he had her almost killed so that she would take his blood. When he deceived her with his intentions for her. No, I will not do that to her."

Inhaling her lingering scent on my jacket I continue, "We also can not have this were-witch running around on V, threatening vampires and my business. She will pay for her transgressions." Pam's fangs run out as she gives me a dark, excited smile.

"I will be keeping Sookie here with me until this situation has been rectified. Alert the area to be on the lookout for Hallow. Let leaders of the various packs in my area know that Hallow is a dangerous were-witch on V and I want her alive. Pull up the security footage at the bar and get a clear picture of Hallow. I want her fucking face plastered everywhere with a reward to anyone that knows where she is. $30,000 to any human, were or shifter that finds her, and the next six months off from club duty for the vampire that finds her." Hearing the shower turn off I add with distaste, "Alert the shifter of Sookie's situation. I don't need him reporting her missing to the human authorities. It would just be another nuisance we would have to deal with... Glamour her brother so that he thinks that she is out of town on vampire business. Now go."

"Yes Master." Pam gives me a curt nod then takes her leave.

"And Pam?" I call out to her.

Her heels click as she walks back to me and raises her brow

"When you're done buy yourself a nice pair of pumps…from me."

With a sweet smile she replies, "I was planning on it." Then leaves to carry out my orders.

Leaning back into my chair I slip into downtime for a while, and am brought out of it when Sookie enters the living room. She fidgets with her damp, brushed hair as she looks at the ground. She is wearing black track pants and a white tank top that highlights her golden skin.

Beautiful.

I get up from my chair and walk over to her. I can hear her heart beat quicken, and I watch her chest rise and fall. Moving my eyes from her chest to her face, I ask her if she is hungry. She nods then snaps her head up to look at me when I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

The only reason why I let go of her is so I can start to empty the grocery bags of their contents. Sookie quickly helps me and does not say a word.

When everything is put away she looks up to me and says, "Thank you for helping me and for getting me clothes and food. I wish I knew how to repay you." Guilt is flowing from her in the blood tie. So in an attempt to cheer her up I look down at her with a smirk and say, "Do not worry Sookie. I am sure we will think of something." She looks up at me and blushes when I wink at her.

Leaning against the counter my eyes never leave Sookie as she makes herself some kind of sandwich with meat. When she starts to eat, she looks at everything in the room but me.

She finishes her meal, cleans her plate then walks over to me and quietly says,

"Um, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

She hesitates but looks up at me with her dark blue eyes, "Can you tell me about myself? You said I am a barmaid from Bon Temps but what else?"

I nod over to the living room, "I will tell you what I know. Come; let's sit in the living room."

"Thank you." Holding her hand again, I lead her to the large brown leather love seat. Taking a seat, I tuck one leg under me so that I can turn and face her. She does the same and waits for me to begin. Never letting go of her hand, I traces small circles on her smooth knuckles and sigh. I can't seem to stop touching or looking at her. For so long I have desired to have her here with me but I never thought it would be under these circumstances. Looking her in her eyes, I begin.

"I will not be able to tell you everything tonight seeing how dawn will be upon us in an hour but I will tell you what I can. Your name is Sookie Stackhouse, and you are 26 year old barmaid from a small town called Bon Temps. You have worked at a local bar called Merlotte's since it opened six years ago, and you live alone in your family's ancestral farmhouse. You have brother but as far as I know you two are not close."

Slightly tiling my head to the side, I continue. "I have made your employer aware not to expect you in for a while. You brother has been told that you are vampire business, and that you will not be back for a while."

Confusion crosses her face so I add, "Whatever has happened to you, it would safer for your bother if he were not involved. Your boss has been apprised of the situation and will do what he can to assist us."

I study her face as she lowered her eyes and digested the information. She is silent for while before she meets my eyes and asks,

"Do I have any other friends or any other family members? A boyfriend or husband? You told me that we are friends but how do we know each other? How did we meet?"

Considering her questions for a moment, I move my ministrations from her knuckles to the pulse point on her wrist.

"You were friends with a man named Lafayette Reynolds from your work until he was murdered last year. I believe that you are friends with his cousin Tara Thornton, but I do not know how close you two are. There is also an obnoxious waitress named Arlene Fowler who you work with. You and my child are what you would consider friends as well."

"You have a child?" She asks as her eye widen in shock.

Sighing I explain, "She is who I made vampire and has been with me for nearly 200 hundred years." She probably has lost all knowledge of the supernatural world. I will have to explain this to her tomorrow when I wake. Since she has not been around humans it is unlikely that she knows that she is a telepath.

"Oh."

"Your brother is your only remaining family member that I'm aware of. And there is no boyfriend or husband currently in your life. As for how we met, you came in to a bar that I own trying to clear your brother's name from series of murders occurring in your hometown. Since then you occasionally work for me."

Nodding her head, she continues to process this information then quietly says,

"What kind of person am I to not have many friends? I seem very lonely." Tears are now building up in her eyes as she hangs her head and lets her shoulder sag.

Not able to watch her cry, I pull her to me so that her back is against my chest, and I wrap my arms around her waist. Resting my chin on top of her head, I lean us back against the love seat. The blood tie tells me that she is finding comfort in my actions so I hold her a little tighter.

"Sookie do not think so poorly of yourself. The people in your town are all fools to not see the treasure they clearly have right in front of them. You are the most brave, intelligent, warm, funny, and most kind human I have ever known. Sometimes you are too stubborn and proud for your own good," I say with a chuckle, "But your fiery and feisty spirit are both welcoming and refreshing."

Moving my lips to her ear I whisper, "You are also the most beautiful human I have ever seen in the 1000 years I have been roaming this Earth."

I can feel her shock as a shiver runs through her body, and more lust rolls off from her. She turns her head to face me. Looking at my lips then back to my eyes she asks,

"Have we... Are you sure we are just friends? This feels right. Being in your arms like this feels familiar to me."

Of course it would. That night I gave her my blood at Russell Edgington's mansion, if Bubba hadn't stopped us, she would be familiar with a lot more than being in my embrace.

I fight every urge to kiss her by reminding myself that she is not herself and I won't take advantage of her. Not like this. Kissing her temple instead, I rest my chin back on top of her head and inhale her lovely scent.

"What we have is… complicated. But that story is for another day. Dawn is nearly here, and we have a few things we must discuss."

She nods her head so I continue. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I must rest during the day, and will not be able to come to you until the sun has set. You are free to explore my home, but I ask to you to stay inside where you are safest. Will you do this for me?"

Nodding her head we fall into a comfortable silence until I hear her giggle and say,

"You've done so much for me, and I don't even know your name."

"Eric. Eric Northman." I tell her with a chuckle.

She snuggles further into my embrace and says, "Thank you, Eric."

"You're welcome, Sookie."

Not wanting this moment to end, I just hold her until I can feel her heart beating at a steady, slow pace indicating that she is asleep. When I start to feel the pull of dawn I carefully stand up with her still sleeping in my arms, and I carry her to the guest bedroom than place her in bed. Covering her with the blanket, I can't help but stare at this beauty below me. I trace my fingers along her jaw line, and cup her face before bending down a kissing her forehead. Pulling back I take one last longing look at her before going to my secure bedroom to retire for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all to those who have reviewed and those that have decided to follow this story. You guys rock! A big thank you to vilannh and a few guests that pointed out my error with Sookie knowing Eric's name. I've fixed it and if you guys find anything else like that, please let me know. Thank you Thank you.**

**Again I apologize for any grammatical and punctuation errors. English was never my favorite class in college.**

**C.H. owns everything. Not me.**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the following evening to her heavenly scent still clinging to my skin. I inhale deeply, and search for Sookie through our fading blood tie. I can feel that she is in the house, and seems very content with whatever it is that she is doing. Looking at the clock I see I have about 2 hours before I can leave the safety of my room. So I roll out of bed, and head over to the master bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

Although I would rather not wash of her scent, I'm confident that I will be able to hold her again before the night is through. The hot water massages my cold body, and my thoughts wander over to Sookie again. Ever since I've met her, my thoughts have been occupied by her. However, knowing that she is in my house… I find my desire for her to be...more primal.

The monster inside me reminds me just how easy it would be to just take her now when she is vulnerable and not herself. He demands that I force her to bond with me and permanently bind her to me for the rest of her existence. But I can't. The part of me that wants her to love me, won't allow me seize this opportunity and take what is mine.

Sookie deserves to have her memories back no matter how fucked up her life has been. She would not be Sookie if she didn't have the experiences of her past. No. I will make sure that she gets her memories back. And I will try hard not to claim her or have sex with her in the process. No matter how much I want to. Ugh. I know I told her that I didn't care why she fucked me, as long as she did it, but this is not my complete Sookie.

But I won't stop teasing her. Watching her squirm as that lovely blush rises to her skin is something that I enjoy very much. No fucking. No claiming. No bonding. No deception. Just getting her memories back and teasing. No more.

Angelic Sookie, vision of love and beauty, you have no idea all the things I want to do to your smooth and voluptuous body

Gripping my cock, I begin to pump at a steady pace as I start to think about the night she took my blood at Russell's mansion. My practically naked Sookie. Kissing her. Holding her. Feeling her warm, tight, wet sex grip my fingers. But this time Bubba doesn't interrupt up. No. Instead I continue to fuck her hot sex with my fingers until she cums hard on my hand. As she writhes beneath me I swiftly move and push my cock into her dripping pulsating sex. Long, hard, and fast thrusts bring her to another orgasm as she screams my name. Going deeper and deeper into her, I swivel my hips, and she bucks her hips to meet mine. She holds onto my shoulders and chants my name while her breasts engross me with their fluid bounces. I can feel my balls and my stomach tighten as my end approaches. I reach down between us and rub and pinch her clit until she cums hard one last time, pulling me with her. She is magnificent. My future lover. My Sookie.

Rinsing my hands and stomach, I finish my shower and quickly dress into fitted black jeans, a vest and combat boots. I braid my hair and go to my desk, and start working on my laptop. For an hour and a half, I'm responding to emails from various vampires in my area, confirming shipments to my bar and my other businesses, and finishing reports and spreadsheets for Fangtasia.

Pam messages me that all the tasks that I have set out for her are complete with the exception of glamouring Sookie's brother. She will have it done as soon as the sun is down. My child is quick and efficient. A perfect vampire, and I could not be more proud of her.

As soon as the sun sets the computerized lock on my bedroom door whirls to life as it unlocks my door. I close my laptop, and find Sookie asleep on the leather lounge chair in my library. The Count of Monte Cristo is resting on her stomach, so I gently remove it than place it on the side table. Crouching so that I am eye level with her, I watch her sleep for a few minutes. She truly is a stunning creature. Tenderly stroking her cheek, I call out her name.

"Mmmm, Eric?" Her eyes flutter open revealing her two large, dark blue eyes.

So beautiful.

"Good evening Sookie. Have you had a good day today?" I ask softly with a smile on my face. I can feel that she is happy to see me.

"Mmmhmm." Is the only response I get before she wraps her arms around my neck, and rubs her face on my cheek. She is making it very difficult for me to stay with my resolution to not claim and fuck her senseless. She really has no idea what she does to me.

"I missed you, Eric." She says with a yawn. Her large breast are pushed up against my chest, and I want nothing more than to rip her shirt off and lick, suck, bite, nibble, squeeze and rub myself on every inch of them. Dammit!

Fuck it. I want her in my lap instead so I grab a hold of her waist and pull her up, then I sit down and place her ass right where I want her. She is sitting sideways on my lap, and is still holding on tightly to my neck with her cheek resting on my jaw line. As I wrap my arms around her, she takes a deep breath on my neck then sighs. I can feel that she is full of happiness and this pleases me to no end

"Tell me Sookie, what have you been doing today while I rested." I ask her while my hands are slowly stroking her back and the side of her thighs.

She shivers then replies in a sleepy voice replies, "I didn't wake up until almost 2 o'clock but I made a large lunch and explored your house for a while." Pulling back from me so that she can look me, she exclaims, "Eric! You have such a beautiful home! I really wanted to go relax in the hot tub that you have in the backyard, but I stayed inside instead since you didn't want me to leave the house. I found your amazing library, and I've been reading till I guess I fell asleep." She has this beautiful smile on her face, and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Would you like to go in the hot tub now?" I watch as her eyes light up, and she nods her head enthusiastically. I wish I could always make her this happy.

"I know you're probably busy and all…But would you like to join me?" She asks me but turns away trying to hide her blush.

I bury my nose in her hair and whispered in her ear, "I had planned on it, but only if it's okay with you." I'd be joining her whether she wanted it or not, but since I knew she wanted me with her, there was no harm in asking.

Her heart beat picks up as she slowly nods her head, and her blush is now going down to her chest. With a smirk I gently pick her up from my lap, and sit her on the sofa next to me. Standing up and looking down at her I say, "Come, let us undress and go enjoy the hot tub."

She stands up as well, but has a look of concern written all over her face. "But I don't have a bathing suit in the bags of clothes you gave me."

"You could always go in your birthday suit." I leer at her and waggle my eyebrows.

The blush that was fading is back in full force. "I can't do that! That's indecent! What if one of your neighbors sees me! You can't- I'm not- No! I know I may not remember who I am, but I know that I wouldn't do that!" She yells than fold her arms across her breasts trying to show my just how unhappy she is with my idea. Even without her memories she is still feisty! I love it! And the way her breasts have been pushed up... She is so delicious when she is angry.

"What a pity. For me… If you insist on wearing something you may wear one of my t-shirts, as they are large enough to cover you. Would this be acceptable?"

Unfolding her arms, she nods and follows me to her bedroom. I tell her that I will be right back, and I vamp speed to my closet and grab the only white t-shirt I have in there. I hand her the shirt, and tell her that I will grab us come towels and meet her out side. She thanks me as I leave the room.

After I gather the towels I make my way outside and place them on the table beside the hot tub. I strip off every article of clothing I'm wearing except for my black boxers. As much as I would love to be naked, it is one more barrier protecting Sookie from me. An inconsequential barrier, but still…

I lower my self down into the hot water and start fiddling with the settings. I set an appropriate temperature for a human, and I turn on the bubbles and jets. The tub isn't the largest, but it's big enough to fit about 5 humans comfortably. I hear the sliding glass door open and I see Sookie make her way to the steps of the tub.

"Wow, this is really nice, Eric." She pulls her hair into a messing bun on top of her head, than steps into water and submerges her self until the water has reached her chin. She tries out all of the different seats to see which jets she likes the best, and eventually settles for the one next to me.

"Mmmm. So good." She mumbles than closes her eyes.

"Indeed." Closing my eyes as well, I lean back into my seat and let the jets have their way with my back and legs.

After about 15 minutes of silence, I can feel that Sookie is suddenly feeling mischievous, but before I can open my eyes and ask her what she was thinking, I'm being assaulted with water.

I slowly open my eyes, and see that she is in the farthest corner away from me. Which isn't that far, and she has the biggest grin on her face.

"I was just checking that you weren't asleep. Don't want you accidently drownin' in here."

With a smirk on my face, I slowly make my way over to her and inform her,

"I am vampire Sookie. I don't drown."

She tries to dart away from me, but I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her to me so that her breasts are flushed with my chest. She squeals and throws her head back with laughter while trying to escape my grasp. She truly is beautiful when she is like this. So carefree and innocent. I want to take her in this hot tub and claim every inch of her. But I won't. Instead I kiss her neck causing her to shudder and her laughter to die.

"Well, well Miss Stackhouse, it seems that you are in a playful mood tonight. Would you like to play with me?" I let go and move away from her as I watch a smile grow on her face. Oh yes, she wants to play. I inform her with great enthusiasm," I am Ægir, God of the Sea, and you are Rán, my sea goddess!" I bow my head to her.

While laughing, she asks me, "Oh Ægir, God of the Sea! What kind of game shall we play?"

"I propose we play a game of Catch the Sookie."

"Wh-what? Ca-catch the Sookie?" Her smile is gone but I can feel excitement radiating from her.

Gliding towards her, I flick some water at her with my fingers, and tell her, "Oh yes. It's my favorite game! You'll just love it." The smile on my face is starting to be become a permanent fixture there.

"H-How do we play?" She tries to back away from me but hits the wall of the hot tub. I effectively trap her between my arms when I place my hands against the wall on either side of her. Moving closer to her face, I look at her neck, than her lips and finally landing on her eyes. She visibly gulps and doesn't break eye contact with me. I'm about 2 inches from her face when I inform her how to play.

"The rules are simple my dear sweet, goddess. You have fifth-teen seconds to get out of the hot tub, and run as far away as possible. If I catch you, I win. If you make it to the fence in the backyard or your bedroom, you win. Sound simple enough?"

"Fifth-teen seconds sure isn't a lot of time."

"Hmmm, you do bring up an interesting point. But I have every faith in you. Are you ready?" And before she can reply I move away from her, and slowly start the count down out loud.

"What?! You can't just start! I'm not ready!" She shrieks.

"3, 4 -" I continue and give her a predatory look.

She jumps up out the water, and my white shirt clings onto her every delicious curve. I can clearly see her hard nipples through the shirt, and it causes my fang to snap down. She fumbles as she gets out of the tub then decides to run towards the fence probably thinking that with no doors in the way she would be able to make it. She'll never make it, but she doesn't need to know that.

As soon as I say fifth-teen, I fly out of the tub and go straight to her. She was only about ten feet away from the safety of the fence. She screams when I scoop her up then pin her to the fence. She laughs as I put both of her tiny wrists in one hand, and trap them above her on the fence while I rest my other hand on her waist.

"Tell me Sookie, what do I win?" I say with a deep seductive voice. I know I shouldn't do this, but I can help it. With the wet shirt clinging to her, and with the excitement of the chase, and her arousal filling the air, I'm quickly forgetting my resolution.

She immediately stops laughing and looks me right in my eyes. "What you do want from me, Eric?" she replies with a hint of coy.

Without thinking I automatically respond. "Everything."

"But I have nothing to give you." She softly murmurs then a shiver rocks her body. My lover is cold. This brings me out of my lust and I release her wrists.

"In due time, Sookie. Let's go inside and I can start us a fire in the living room."

Sookie is feeling confused and slightly disappointed, but she nods her head and allows me to pick her up and vamp speed back to the hot tub. I set her down and she immediately wraps one of the towels around she small wet body. We go inside the house and put on our clothes in our respective rooms. I'm done first so I put some wood in the fireplace and begin to make a fire for us. As the flames are building, I sit down on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, and I wait for my future lover to join me.

It takes her about 5 minutes to brush out her hair, and change into gray sweatpants and a pink tank top. She joins me on the rug by crawling into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head on my chest. I instinctively my arms around her. Nuzzling her hair, I take a deep breath then close my eyes. I want to be with her like this every night for all of eternity.

For a moment I pretend that she has regained her memories. I pretend that she truly does want me, and she loves me with every fiber of her being. In this moment she is mine and I am hers. In this moment nothing else matter but us.

We stay like this for a long time while we watch the flames dance. I don't want this moment to end, but I must re-educate her on the things that she has forgotten. She needs to know the truth about the world she lives in. About her and about us.

"Sookie."

"Mmmm." She purrs.

"Sookie, I wish to explain to you some things about the supernatural world. I also want to tell you more about your past. In doing so you may be able to understand why I say what we have is complicated. Would this be acceptable?"

Looking up at me she simply nods her head, but I can feel that she is nervous. Scared about what she is going to learn. But I know that she's strong and this will not break her.

I take a deep breath and explain to her the other supes that exist in the world. At first she is terrified, but it quickly melts away into curiosity. I explain to her how the Great Revelation came about and the effect it had on the world. She is thrilled to learn that her boss is a shifter and that she has met several weres.

I describe to her how vampires are created, and the strong relationship between maker and child. I tell her that the older the vampire, the stronger and more cunning the vampire is. I inform her about our weaknesses and strengths, and I promise to take her flying when I tell her about gifts that some vampires have. And though she had already experience the healing power of our blood, I explain to her in greater detail what our blood can do. I tell her that when blood is taken directly from a vampire, a blood tie is formed between the vampire and the human. The vampire will be able to feel the human's emotions and be able to locate them. I tell her that physical appearances will improve as well as eye sight, speed and reflexes. I also tell her that the blood is able to elicit dreams in the human and that can range from being extremely erotic to terrifying. It all depends on the feelings the human has for the vampire.

I also inform her that if the blood tie isn't renewed every so often, it will fade and disappear along with all the side effects.

"Have you ever given me your blood Eric?" She asks me with a hint of hope creeping into the blood tie.

"Yes, but I will tell you how it happened in a little bit." I was not at all looking forward to it.

"Can you feel what I am feeling now?"

"Yes, you feel curious. Hopeful even. But I must be close to you in order to feel your emotions since our tie is all but gone. You had a couple gulps of my blood but that was six months ago."

"Oh." She was perplexed and anxious but I needed to change the topic. So I quickly move on, and she doesn't mention another word about our blood tie. Thank the Gods.

I explain the vampire hierarchy and that I'm the Sheriff of area 5. For some odd reason she finds amusement in that fact, but I decide not to question her about it. I tell her about the nature of vampires and the relationship between us and humans. She is disturbed that most vampires view humans as a feed and fuck, but feels a little better when I tell her that not all vampires view humans this way. That I most certainly do not think of her in that way. I can feel that my confession pleases her greatly.

Good.

She is still in my embrace when I say to her, "Sookie, there is some thing that you need to know about yourself before I continue."

"Okay Sheriff Northman." She replies with a giggle.

Holding her tighter, I say, "You are more than just a barmaid from Bon Temps." With that her body tenses up and her breathing quickens.

"Sookie, you are a telepath."

She is silent for a few minutes before she asks, "That means I can read peoples minds, right?" I simply nod my head and wait for response. Confusion and fear are swirling inside of her.

"But I can't hear what you are thinking. How would that be possible if I was telepathic?"

"You can't hear vampire thoughts. But you can hear humans, shifter and Weres. It is to my understanding that Weres and shifters are a little difficult for you to hear, and that humans are the easiest for you. I believe physical contact also helps with hearing them."

"I see. I guess that's why I could tell you were awake? I could tell there was like a-a void or something before the sun had set."

"Indeed."

She is not as shocked as I thought she would be, but I start to worry when intense sadness appears in the blood tie. But I remain silent and just hold her.

"Is this why I don't have many friends? Is this why I have no lovers?"

I sigh. "Yes and no." I really hate this part of our discussion.

"What do you mean?" She asks rather confused and slightly annoyed.

"Yes, your telepathy has made you an outcast because the idiots of your town do not understand you. They are narrow minded sheep that are unwilling to see the greatness that is in you. Those humans are not worthy of your attention. Sookie, you see the truth in people, and sometimes the truth is unpleasant. I can only assume that the humans that you do consider to be your friends are such because you have seen the truth in them, and you welcome them as they welcome you."

I can tell that she is not happy with what I have told her, but I have to tell her the truth.

"Okay, how doesn't my telepathy ruin any sort of relationship I may have with others." Hurt is now the predominate emotion in the blood tie and in her tone. Closely followed by anger and disbelief.

"Sookie, I will not lie to you. Your telepathy is a very useful skill. When we first met you alerted me to the raid that was about to occur in my bar. You helped me track down a thief who had stolen $60,000.00 from me. And you helped me find my maker before he met his true death." It still pains me to remember that day, and apparently it must show since Sookie cups my face and kisses my cheeks before return to her previous position.

Clearing my throat I proceed. "At first I wanted to use you for your telepathy." Anger and embarrassment rocket in the blood tie. "But as I got to know you, your telepathy became little to no consequence to me. I want you Sookie. You could lose your telepathy tonight and it would make no difference to me. I know my child feels the same way." She feels doubtful but I can't blame her.

"Sookie, look at me." She lifts her head from my chest and meets my eyes. I cup her face with one hand and tell her,

"I always tell you the truth. I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you … it's true." I give her a moment to process my statement before I continue.

"If it weren't for your telepathy we would have never met. We would have never gotten to know each other. We wouldn't be here now. It hurts me to think that there was ever a possibility that we would have never met." I kiss her forehead. "I am thankful to know you Sookie." I pull her closer to me. "I hope you understand that it's you I want. Only you."

The smell of her tears permeates the air and she sniffles when she says, "I'm glad we met too. I guess it's about quality not quantity, huh?"

I nod then kiss her hair as we hold each other until her tears dry. It's in this moment that I realize that I not only greatly desire her and care for her. But I am in love with her. I love her with her memories and I love her without her memories. I love all of her. Suddenly the need for her to accept my love feels like a crushing weight in my chest. The thought of her rejecting it petrifies me. But if there is a chance of her accepting it and loving me back, I will risk everything and anything for it. For her. For us.

Sookie starts to wiggle in my embrace, and announces that she needs to get up and take care of her human needs. We both laugh as we stand up and she makes her leave. While I wait for her return, I grab a bottle of True Blood and warm it up in the microwave. God, this crap tastes foul. But I need some nourishment and Sookie is out of the question. As much as I would love to taste her divine blood again. I won't... Unless she offers. I just would have to be careful to not lose control and fuck her silly.

Sookie finds me sitting on a stool in the kitchen, and she takes a seat on the stool next to me.

"I didn't realize that sunset was so early! It's only 9:45!" she exclaims.

"Yes, with longer nights in the winter, sunset is about at 5:40. But I am able to wake up approximately 2 hours before sunset."

"Really?! What do you do until the sun set?"

"Normally, I take care of whatever sheriff duties I can online, and I work on paperwork for my businesses." I fucking hate paperwork.

"You own more than just the bar?"

"Yes I have come to acquire many businesses over the years, but we will save that for another time." I say with a smile. We need to continue our talk, and if there is enough time I should make an appearance at the bar.

"Okay. I guess you have more to tell me about…well me." She says with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Indeed. Are you okay to continue?"

"I'm as good as I'll ever be I guess." I can tell she is not looking forward to this, but she is still curious just the same.

I dive into what I know about her. I tell her about her how she met Compton and the relationship they had. I tell her in greater detail how we met, and how I staked Long Shadow when he attacked her. She is filled with sorrow when I inform her of her Gran's death and all the circumstances that surrounded it. How Rene Leiner tried to kill her. How the maenad nearly killed her to send me a message. How her friend Layfette was murdered, and how we went to a sex party looking for his killer. She has a giggle fit when I tell her what I wore to the party. She said she couldn't imagine and I offered to model it for her, but she politely declined with a blush staining her skin.

This was the part I was not looking forward to, but I went through with it anyways. I tell her how she helped me find my maker, and the whole debacle that occurred at the fellowship church then at Godric's home. Telling her how I tricked her into taking my blood was like I was I had slapped her. Though grateful that I shielded her from the explosion, she didn't understand why I tricked her.

"Sookie, I wanted to be closer to you, and the only way I thought I could do it was by giving you my blood. But I knew you would never take it since we weren't exactly on the best of terms, and you were dating Compton at the time. But I saw the opportunity and I took it. Looking back on it now I know it was wrong, and I never should have lied to you. What I did damaged our already complicated relationship, and for that I will always be sorry."

She wasn't nearly as pissed off when it had actually happened, but she felt conflicted. Not wanting to linger on this sore subject I moved on to an even harder one. Godric's final death. I lower my face as I tell her the details of what happened on that roof. It was difficult and painful to relive, but she held my hands providing me with a little comfort as I tell her how I begged him to stay. How I wanted to meet the sun with him, but was commanded not to. Losing Godric has been the single most devastating experience of my undead life. I tell her,

"You stayed with him as he met the sun and you cried for him. You cried for his pain, his hurt, his final death. You, a human, cried for a vampire that you barely knew. And you alone brought him solace and peace in his last moments on this earth. You did what I could not and I will always be grateful for you Sookie Stackhouse. Always."

Blood trickles out of my eyes and slowly rolls down my face. The pain of his death is just a strong as it was when it happened. I raise my head to look at Sookie, and see that she crying too. I jump off my stool and gather her in my arms. Even though she has no memories of this event, she still mourns for him. How this woman can ever be real is beyond me, but I'm glad she is here with me. We hold each other till the pain and sadness subsides. When we retake our seats on the stools, I clean my face with a damp paper towel and continue my history lesson with Sookie

I tell her when Compton went missing and how we searched for him. How she was staked trying to protect another vampire while searching for Compton, and all the little details that happened in Russell's mansion that night. Have I mentioned that I love it when she blushes?

Moving on I tell her that she staked Lorena and how she was able to get Compton back. I decided to leave the detail about Compton nearly draining her then raping her in that trunk. She had enough to think about and she didn't need that. She's understandably upset upon hearing why Compton was sent to Bon Temps. Why he was sent to procure her, and why he let two deranged drainers beat her within an inch of her life. She was furious, but if it weren't for the blood tie I would have never known. My Sookie has one hell of a poker face when she wants.

"The last time I saw you was the night you rescinded my invitation to your house. That was nearly 6 months ago." Its 11:30 and I can feel that she is exhausted. She has been given a lot to comprehend and perhaps sleeping on it will help her.

She remains quite while anger, confusion, sorrow, and a few snippets of joy and comfort war within her.

"Do you know who did this to me? Who took my memories?" She asks with hesitance.

"I believe I do, but I won't be absolutely sure until I find the person of interest. I have the supes of my area searching both night and day."

"I don't think I'm a bad person. From what you tell me, I just try to help people." I nod in response and she asks, "So why do bad things keep happening to me and the ones I love?" Her voice is full of pain and it hurts me to hear it.

"It's because of me. Because of us." I furrow my brows and my lips are pressed together into a tight line.

"What?!" She doesn't want to believe me. She removes herself from her seat and takes a couple of steps away from me.

"Sookie, it wasn't until you met vampires that your life became dangerous. Before us, your life was peaceful. Aside from your telepathy you had a normal life. But it was because of me that Long Shadow and the maenad attack you. You were assaulted, and could have died in the explosion at Godric's home because I brought you there." My shame causes me to turn my head away from her. I can't look at her when I finally whisper.

"It may also be because of me that the witch cursed you and took your memories."

She stays silent and I'm not able to look at her. I'm lost in my own thoughts until I feel her warm arms circle my waist as she rests her cheek on my chest.

"Eric, please don't look away from me." My head whips to face her, and my eyes crash into hers when she leans her head back to look at me.

"You saved me. It seems like every time I needed you…you are there for me. I think it's safe to say that it has never been your intention to hurt me or cause me harm. Because if that were the case, I probably would have died a long time ago." she says with a sullen chuckle.

"I trust you, Eric. I don't know what is going on or what is going to happen. But know that I do trust you." She places a kiss on my chest and moves away from me.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath than go to bed. I'm sorry but I just need to be alone for a little while. I-I need to think."

"I understand."

"If I have any questions can I ask you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can." I say with a soft smile. "I'll be going to Fangtasia for a couple of hours. I will return as soon as I can."

She gives me a small nod and we bid each other goodnight. When I hear her shut the door to her bedroom, I leave my house, lock the door, and I fly over to Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the very kind and encouraging reviews! Seriously, you guys rock my socks! Compared to chapter 2 this chapter is really tiny. Sorry! I pinky swear that I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**

******This is still the same night as chapter 2.**

**Mind the grammatical and punctuation errors. I'm sure if my English professor read this she'd be kickin' my ass with her red flare pen in hand. She was the devil.**

**I own squat. C.H. owns all. However, if she was willing to sell the Viking...**

**Chapter 3**

No new information on Hallow, and I seriously wonder about the competence of the supes in my area. After settling three disputes, I finish up one of the many stacks of paperwork I've been neglecting, and I sit on my throne so that Pam wouldn't rip my balls off. Apparently we make more money when I'm on display. The fangbangers seem worse this evening as their smell is almost putrid to me. I really do tire with the way they throw themselves at me. But it's just another exciting night here at Fangtasia.

Wonderful.

I spend exactly one hour displaying myself to the 'vermin', and I tell Chow to lock up before I make my leave.

It's about 4 o'clock, and the sun won't be rising till almost 7, so I'll have at about three hours to myself. I guess I'll watch a movie or something. If I don't keep my mind busy, then I know I'll end up trying to spend time with Sookie. And she made it clear that she needed some time alone. She's probably asleep anyways and even though I could watch her sleep, I'll respect her need for space.

I'm less than 50 feet away from my house when it hits me. Sookie's blood is calling me. Actually, more like screaming for me. She is terrified. Has Hallow found her? Is someone harming her? What the fuck is going on? I fly as fast as I can to my house, rip open the door and make my way to Sookie. I don't smell any foreign scents in the house, and I can only hear her crying. I quickly track her to my room.

When I enter I'm greeted with the sight of Sookie tangled in my white satin sheets and curled into a little ball. She's crying but appears to be unharmed.

"Sookie?"

She gasps as she tries to sit up in my bed. She's holding onto a pillow when she looks at me with glassy, red eyes and a quivering lip.

"Eric?" She barely whispers.

I rush over to her and cup her tiny face in my hands.

"What is wrong? I could feel your fear. What has happened?" If I find out someone has done this to her, I will fucking destroy them.

"I- I..." I can feel her embarrassment as she tries to look away from me, but I won't let her.

"Sookie, please don't look away from me." Throwing her words back at her she stops, and takes a deep breath to try to calm her racing heart.

"I-I had a bad dream." She whispers and I'm relieved to hear it was just a dream. That's until she tells me what she dreamt of.

I lay us down on my bed and position us so that I'm the big spoon, and she's the little, tiny spoon, and I listen as she tells me about her nightmare.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. She just didn't realize it.

"I was walking towards what I think was a kitchen when I saw an old woman laying in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes and her mouth were open like she was looking at me trying to say something, but she couldn't because she was dead. I screamed and screamed until everything went black, and I was somewhere else..." She shudders and I can tell she is starting to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I was somewhere dark… and I was lying down in a small space… a box maybe? I tried to find a way out but there wasn't one yet. I screamed for help and banged on the walls and ceiling, but it wasn't till I rolled over that I realized I wasn't alone. There was a vampire sleeping next to me. He was glowing in the dark and I saw that he was naked and covered in blood...and he-he woke up and j-just…"

Shit! I purposely neglected to mention this to her, and instead she dreams about it. I can't fucking win.

I tighten my hold on her, and I softly tell her, "You don't have to say it Sookie. You don't have to say it." I want to fucking kill Compton all over again. I want to make him suffer for all the agony he is putting my lover through. Why couldn't she have remembered something pleasant? Instead, she remembers the night she found her Gran murdered, and the night Compton nearly drained then raped her. I will fucking tear him into pieces. That is a promise.

Do I tell her they were just bad dreams or do I tell her the truth? The decision is tearing me apart. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to cause her more pain.

I nuzzle her neck and tell her, "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turns her body to face me and says, "If you kiss me, I promise to be happy."

"Sookie..." I clench my jaw and try to maintain some resemblance of control. But I can't look away from her.

"What? It's just a kiss." She replies while looking at my lips then my eyes. I don't need the blood tie to tell me that she wants this. I can see on her face, smell it in the air, and I can hear it in the beats of her heart.

She inches her face closer to mine and whispers my name. That was all it took for me to crash my lips on hers. She throws her arms around my neck, and she tries to pull me as close to her as possible. I thread my fingers in her soft hair and cradle her head in my hands. I kiss her over and over again, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to maybe say something or take a breath, but I don't care. I seize the opportunity and slide my tongue into her warm mouth. She moans as she repositions her body so that she is now straddling mine. She is just as sweet and as soft as I remember. She let's me dominate her mouth as her tongue dances with mine.

I want more. I need more. I need her. All of her. Only her.

I pull back so that she can breathe, and place wet kisses all over her jaw and neck. She starts to grind and roll her hips in to my ever hardening erection while my control is barely hanging by a thread. Gods, I know I shouldn't be doing this. I should stop, but I'm losing myself in her. My hands roam all over her body, and I growl when I hear her call my name.

"Eric. Eric!" Something is wrong. She's afraid. Am I hurting her? That thought immediately wrenches me out of my lust and I look at her.

"What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" I look over her body but she seems fine. A little flustered but otherwise fine.

"Th-There's another void in the house. In the living room I think." She says barely above a whisper.

"What do you-…" Pam. I can feel that my child is in my house and Sookie's telepathy picked her up.

I rest my forehead against her and sigh. "Don't be afraid, it's just my child, Pam."

Fucking Pam. Though, I give her credit for not just barging into my room.

"Oh, okay." She slides off my lap and sits next to me.

Maybe it's a good thing Pam is here. I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself from fucking her senseless.

With a sigh, I roll off the bed and bend down and kiss her forehead. Taking her chin between my thumb and pointer finger, I tilt her head up so that she can look at me.

"Are you feeling any better my Sookie?" I could feel that she frustrated and disappointed. I can relate.

"I am thank you… Um, I guess I'll go back to my room now." She readjusts her pink tank top and gray pajama pants, then stands up next to me.

Before she can walk out I grab her hand , and ask, "Would you like to come with me to talk to Pam? She may have information about your…situation."

She agrees to come and follows me to the living room. Pam is sitting on the sofa still in her Fangtasia uniform. When she sees Sookie she stands and approaches us.

"Ah Sookie, my memory challenged friend, I have missed you." Pam says with a fangy smile

Sookie moves closer to me as she stares at her. "Hi Pam." She quietly says with a bashful smile on her face.

Once Pam is done eye fucking Sookie, she looks to me and say, " Compton is demanding to see Sookie by no later then tomorrow evening. He's threatening to either burn down the bar, or he claims he will silver me until he sees her for himself. That fucking twat." She scoffs.

"Of course he is." I sigh while shaking my head. "Where is he now?"

"Why, he's at the bar enjoying our hospitality, of course" She replies sweetly. What she's really saying is that she didn't like Compton threatening her or our bar, so he's currently being held in silver in the basement. My child is an excellent, cunning and ruthless warrior, so I'm not surprised that she was able to best Compton, even though he's older and stronger than her.

"Excellent. I will see to our guest tomorrow. However, I will not be there immediately so you are more than welcome to... entertain Mr. Compton till I arrive." Pam deserves a treat.

Pam's fangy smile widens for a moment before returning to her usual bored look.

"I'll be going now. You two kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Pam winks at Sookie then walks out. My child is something else.

Looking at my lover I cannot help but smirk at the blush radiating from her skin. Aside from her embarrassment I can feel that she is quickly becoming tired. This night has been overwhelming for my lover.

Grabbing her hand I lead her back to her room.

"You're tired Sookie, you need to sleep." Before we approach the doorway, she tugs my hand and I can feel that she is anxious.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She's afraid I'll say no, but how could I?

Caressing her cheek, I say, "Of course you can. But I must let you know that as soon as the sun rises my door will automatically lock, and it will not unlock until sun set. Bring some food into my room so that you don't go hungry."

With a large tired smile, she nods her head and walks to the kitchen. I make my way to my library and pick up the Count of Monte Cristo, and whatever other books I think she will be interested in.

Placing the books on the night stand next to my bed, I take off my clothes except for my black silk boxers. I slide into bed as Sookie walks in the room with some fruit, bread and other bagged food stuffs.

With her gorgeous smile on her face, she places her food on the dresser then goes to my bathroom and shuts the door. I can hear that she is brushing her teeth and washing her face.

When she's done she comes to bed and lays down on her side so that she's facing me.

"Eric, thank you for letting me stay with you. I feel better when I'm with you." She says sleepily.

We smile at each other as I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles. I can feel that she is fighting to keep her eyes open so with a small chuckle I say,

"Sleep, dear one. I will be here when you wake." She mumbles something incoherent as her eyes flutter shut, and within seconds she's asleep.

I wrap her in my arms and inhale her sweet scent. Then I watch my beautiful lover sleep in my embrace until the dawn pulls me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's a longer chapter to make up for the tiny one last time. To be honest, this chapter has been a huge pain in my butt. I wanted to put all the things in it, ****and ended up rewriting it 3 times. Ugh, such a headache. But it's done!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And to all the people who review as guests, thank you for all your kind words and encouragement!**

**As per usual, mind the punctuation and grammatical errors and insert comment about how much I suck at it.**

**C.H owns all. Not me**

Chapter 4

I awake to a small, warm body on top of me. Sookie. The blood tie and the sound of her steady heart beat, tells me that she's still asleep. I inhale deeply and she smells of mint, my shampoo and something sweetly and uniquely Sookie. I snake my arms around her, and enjoy her warmth for as long as I can. The feel of her tiny body on my bare skin is heavenly. However, I'm a little surprised to see that she even crawled on top of me considering I'm only wearing boxers, and it appears that she's only wearing one of my long t-shirts and a pair of panties.

After a while, she twitches in her sleep and mumbles once or twice. I wonder if she is remembering something else?

I'm still unsure if I should tell her that her nightmare was a memory or not. What I do know is that when I go to Fangtasia this evening, Compton will wish he never had stepped foot into my bar.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Sookie start to move and stretch. Her little yawns and mewls as she moves on top of me causes other parts of me to wake very quickly, but I remain still.

"I know you're awake Eric." She sighs and nuzzles her head into my chest.

"Shhh, little one. I'm enjoying this moment with you." I say with my eyes still closed and a smirk playing on my lips. "So what have you been doing while I rested today?" I look down to see her staring at me with a sleepy smile.

"Well, I woke up at noon and ate some of the food that I brought in. Read some books. Took a nice long bath in the massive thing you call a bathtub. And I thought that you look so lonely in this large bed, so I decided to take a nap with you." She says, while tracing circles on my chest, then whispers, "I also had another dream." She's biting her bottom lip as uncertainty swirls inside her.

"Oh?" Shit.

"Mmhmm. I dreamt about that old woman again. But this time she was laughing smiling with me and it was...it was very nice." She pauses, and folds her forearms under her chin so that her dark blue eyes are staring directly into mine.

"That vampire from the box was there… we. We were all sitting in a living room laughing and talking to each other. Then the next thing I know I'm in a car that he's driving, and we're arguing till we're red in the face." She's quiet for a moment before she speaks softly. "These dreams… They're not just dreams are they?"

With a sigh I rub small circles on her lower back and say, "I don't believe so Sookie. These may be memories that you're dreaming about, and I believe the older woman is your Gran. Is the vampire you're dreaming about short, with dark hair and brown eyes?"

She simply nods her head as melancholy washes over her.

"That vampire is William Compton."

Silence falls over us and I can feel that she's baffled.

"He told me that he loved me in my dream or er… my memory. But he attacked me when we were in that box. Why? I don't understand." She searches my eyes as though she could just pluck the answers from them.

"Sookie, as much as I hate to say this, that poor excuse for a vampire does love you in his own way. That box you were in. That was actually the trunk of the car I obtained for you the night before you rescued Compton from Russell's. A were bitch pushed you into the trunk with Compton, who at the time, was starved and weakened by the torture his maker inflicted on him. When he woke in that trunk with you, he claims that he didn't know what he was doing, and stopped as soon as he realized that he was attacking you. He claims that he didn't mean to assault you."

I never believed that little shit for a second. If he was strong enough to drop fang, he would have been strong enough to resist the urge to drain her. The woman he loves. Besides, there were bottles of true blood in that trunk. He had another fucking option. And he should have fought his desire to fuck the woman he loves, when she clearly wanted no part of it. He isn't a baby vampire anymore. Motherfucker. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy 'talking' to him tonight.

She's quite for a while but never takes her eyes off of mine.

"But you saved me. You ripped open the trunk, and you pulled me out." She touches my cheek with her finger tips. "You looked like an angel. My angel" She whispers.

I'm an angel of death. But for you, I'll be whatever you want me to be.

Only for you.

"Do you remember?" I ask her.

"No...well, I guess. It's how my first dream ended. You saved me." She smiles at me and I can feel her gratitude and love for me.

Love. She loves me. She Loves Me!

The beast in me roars and shouts in victory as I fight the intense urge to roll her under me and claim her body. To claim all of her as mine.

But I can't. Not yet.

She may be slowing getting her memories back, but until she's whole again… I can't. No matter how much my instincts demands that I do.

I sit us up so now she's face to face with me, and sitting in my lap with a leg on each side of me. Cupping the back of her head with one hand, I kiss her forehead then stare into her eyes while stroking her back with my other hand.

"Sookie, I'll always do my best to protect you, even when you don't want me or my protection."

She smiles at me and says, "How could I ever not want you Eric? I love you."

And there it is. The three simple fucking words that I've waited so long to hear her say to me. Those three words I've needed her to say to me. And now in this moment, I know I will never love another. I was born to love this woman. My Sookie.

"I love you Soo -." Her lips crash onto mine before I'm able to finish. Our kiss is hard and slow. We just enjoy the feel and comfort we take in each other. My hands act on their own accord as they make their way under her shirt. Her skin is so smooth and warm. I can't touch enough of her.

Slowly, her moans become louder and her hands search for more than my face and neck to touch and to hold onto. Our kisses become raw and urgent. She grabs a fist full of my hair with one hand, and explores the muscles on my shoulders and back with her other.

I open my mouth when she nips at my bottom lip, and I love how her warm soft tongue explores my mouth. I let her control our kiss as she investigates every inch of my skin that she can reach. And her moans and whimpers are music to my ears, as I reacquaint my hands with her beautiful breasts.

I open my eyes to look at her when I hear her giggle.

"What's so funny, Lover?" I say with a playfully growls between open mouth kisses along her jaw.

"I just…I just love you Eric Northman. I feel so happy right now I could cry." She says with a shaky breath.

I stop my ministrations on her jaw and I look her.

"And I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" I say with a smile that could probably split my face in half. "But no more tears, Lover."

"No more tears." She repeats then attacks my lips and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. She rolls her hips into mine and I can't help but move with her.

"Eric." She moans when she pulls away from me.

"Lover." I purr.

"I want to renew our blood tie."

I pull away and look at her. Her heated eyes stare back at me and her feelings don't betray her words.

I don't know what to do. Yes, the blood tie is almost gone, and I would have eventually asked Sookie to renew it. But would renewing the blood tie with her now be the right thing to do? Would Sookie still want this when she regains her memories? Will she still love me?

"Sookie, do you understand what you are asking of me?"

"I do." She cups my face, and says, "I've thought a lot about this, and believe me when I say I want renew our blood tie. I want you to feel the love I have for you. I want to be closer to you because I'm yours, Eric. Because I love you."

My fangs snap down and I don't think I could have stopped myself if I wanted to. She loves me and I love her. Nothing else matters.

I bite into my wrist and bring it to her mouth. Without hesitation, she latches on and begins to drink in my ancient blood. Her eyes never leave mine and every pull is pure bliss. I unconsciously try to create friction by thrusting against her, and she responds by undulating her hips in rhythm with me.

Her emotions are becoming clearer and louder, as if I was fine tuning a radio station. The amount of love that she has for me is staggering, and before I know it, I'm cumming hard in my boxers.

My puncture marks close, and she licks my wrist one last time before letting go and placing a light kiss on my lips.

With a blush gracing her face, she glances down at the stain on my boxers.

"Feel better?" She asks.

I pull her against me, and I rub my face against her cheek and neck as I hold her.

"Mmm, yes." I purr.

She giggles and tries to maneuver out of my hold, but I just hold her tighter. Then the locks on my bedroom door whirl to life, making my little lover jump and then laugh.

"Eric, I've gotta go to the bathroom and I want to get changed." She pinches my arms and say, "You should probably clean up too. You can't go to the bar lookin' like this."

"No. Staying home." I hold her tighter and nuzzle her neck.

"But what about Bill?"

I groan in response. She had to mention Bill. I almost forgot that I needed to pay him a visit tonight. With a sigh I release Sookie from my hold, and she rolls off my lap and goes to the bathroom.

When she comes out, she places a kiss on my cheek and tells me that she's going to change. I watch her walk out of the room, and I swear her feelings of happiness and love are warming my undead body.

After I quickly shower and dress for the night, I go to find Sookie. I discover her in the living room and I stop to drink in her beauty. She's wearing a white cashmere sweater, pale pink skinny jeans, and white pumps.

Exquisite.

The joy and lust coming from her when she sees me is strong and wonderful. But I 'm wondering why she feels so determined.

"Sookie, you look beautiful."

She blushes as she beams at me. "Thank you, so do you."

"I look beautiful? Not handsome or sexy. But beautiful?" I inquire with a smirk.

"Yes, beautiful. It really should be a crime to look that good." She replies.

"Mmmm, are you going to arrest me, Sookie? Maybe punish me for my heinous crime?" I stalk towards her, and I can hear her heart beat quicken.

She takes a step back from me and says, "I dunno, Sheriff Northman. I don't think anyone could arrest you unless you let them."

"You can arrest me anytime you want, Lover. Shall I go get the cuffs?" I tease.

She laughs then rolls her eyes. "Maybe later, Sheriff." Then she moves past me and slips her coat on.

What is she doing?

"Sookie?"

She turns to me as she buttons up her coat. "Are you ready to go?" She asks.

"I am, but what are you doing?"

"Um, I'm getting ready to leave?" She says, and looks at me as if I should know.

"You're coming with me." I simply state.

"Well of course I am. I can't let Bill burn down your bar. And I certainly can't let him hurt Pam. Besides, maybe I'll remember something if I see him."

I can't help but laugh at my sweet innocent Sookie. I check the blood tie, and my lover is very serious. It's cute that she thinks Compton could hurt Pam or damage the bar.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" I ask. But I can feel that her decision is final, and if I tried to convince her otherwise, I know we'll end up fighting. This Sookie may not have her memories, but her fiery, stubborn spirit is still in tact.

"I am." She say with a nod.

I know Compton won't hurt her. And as much as I would love to rips his fangs out and tear him to pieces, seeing his reaction to the stronger smell my blood in her, and my scent on her will do just nicely. Besides, I feel my child's delight in whatever she's doing to Compton right now, so this may work out better than I thought.

"Okay, Lover. Why don't you meet me in the car. I'm going to call Pam and let her know we're coming."

"Okay." She gives me a peck on the cheek and walks out to the garage.

Pam's phone only rings once before she picks up.

"Master."

"Pam, we have a change of plans for the evening. Sookie will be arriving with me in the next 30 minutes, so I want you to close the club and clear all humans from the premises. Finish up what you are doing to Bill, then heal him up and clean him. I don't want Sookie to see any evidence of our... hospitality."

"As you wish."

"And he's not to leave the club. Once Sookie and I depart, show him why he doesn't threaten and fuck with me and mine."

"Gladly." She purrs.

* * *

The ride to Fangtasia is made in silence, but I can feel Sookie starting to become anxious. When we pull into the empty parking lot, I park my car and send Pam a feeling of curiosity through our bond. Immediately, she sends me waves of confidence so I know it's safe to take Sookie inside. Before we get out of the car, I turn to Sookie and ask,

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can still go back home if you want."

"No, I want to see him." She says with conviction.

With that, we exit the car and make our way hand in hand to Fangtasia's employee entrance. Once inside my office, I lean against my desk and watch as Sookie takes in her surroundings. She's trying to see if she recognizes anything, but I can tell she doesn't. When she's done looking, she takes off her coat then she grabs my hand and gives me a light squeeze. She's ready.

Letting go of my hand, she follows me out of my office and down the hall that leads to the bar. When we enter the main room of the club, we spot Pam sitting a booth facing us, and Compton in the same booth with his back to us.

Sookie stops and for a moment and I can feel her fear, but it's quickly replaced with raw determination and ...hope? But we continue to walk next to each other as we make our way to the booth.

When Bill turns around, his eyes instantly land on Sookie, and relief then joy emerge onto his face. He calls her name and at human speed, he walks over to her with outstretched arms. He looks a bit haggard, but all visible injuries have healed. He stops and drops his arms when is about 5 feet away from her. His nostrils flare and complete rage takes over his features.

His eyes dart to mine, "What have you done to her!?" He hisses.

"Her is right here and her can hear you, dammit!" Sookie proclaims with stomp of her foot. "Now look, I didn't come here tonight to listen to you throw accusations around or watch you have a hissy fit. I came here tonight make sure you don't hurt Pam or burn down the bar!" She finished with an exasperated sigh.

I smile and wink at Bill, but this only seems to piss him off even more. He looks over to Sookie and his eyes soften when he says,

"My apologies, sweetheart. Do you really not remember?"

She simply looks down to the ground and remains silent. Her anger is deflating and giving away to uncertainty.

Bill moves to take a step closer to her, and she instinctively moves closer to me. Seeing the hurt flash across Compton 's face is just as satisfying as slapping him with a silver glove.

"Darling, I just am incredibly upset to see that Eric has deceived you into taking his blood again. I know that you are without your memories, but we love each other, sweetheart. I am your soul mate. You should be with me." He pauses then looks at me. "Not with the monster standing next to you." He says with a sneer.

"Monster?" Sookie says through gritted teeth and looks at him. Her anger is just bubbling underneath the surface just waiting to blow. And for once, it's not directed at me.

"Yes, he is a monster in every sense of the word." Bill says with a pointed finger at me. "He is a liar and a master manipulator who will do whatever he can to get what he wants! There is no good in him, and you would know this if he didn't have the witch curse you! If you were the real Sookie, you would nev- "

What's that funny little human saying? Boom goes the dynamite? Shit just got real? It's something like that.

"I am real! And don't call me anything other than my name! Sookie! Not Darling! Not Sweetheart. It's Sookie!" She walks up to him and stabs her finger on his chest. "I may not have my memories, but I can tell you what I know for sure. This 'monster' is the one that saved me the other night! This 'monster' has been the one to protect me whenever I have needed him!" she says with pride.

"Sookie, Eric is the reason why you have been put in danger! You can't believe anything he says. You must trust me when I tell you that he is lying to you!" He tries to hold her hand but she just swats his hands away.

"Oh, so was he lying when he told me that you were sent by the vampire Queen to procure me? That you had me almost beaten to death so that you could get your blood in me?! Was he lying when he said that you cheated on me with your whore of a maker?!" Compton's face becomes sullen and he's unable to deny anything she says. But my little fiery southern belle isn't done with him yet.

"You know out of all the things he told me. He didn't tell me how you attacked me in that trunk. How you nearly killed me. How you...you..." she looks away from him and balls her tiny hands into fists. Hurt and humiliation rolls off from her in waves, and I want to pull her into my arms and comfort her. But I know she needs to do this. My lover is resilient.

"I've had nightmares about what you did to me in that trunk. Apparently that's something I'll never be able to forget. And it was this 'monster' that pulled me out of that trunk. This 'liar' told me that you were starved and had been tortured. This 'master manipulator' told me that you didn't mean to do it, and you stop as soon as you recognized me. This evil man told me that you loved me." Bill hangs his head in shame. He has nothing to say because she's right and we all know it.

When Bill remains silent, she continues, "He told me why he tricked me into drinking his blood in Dallas. He told me everything that vampire blood can do and you know what? I told him that I wanted to renew our blood tie."

Bill snaps his head to look at her as his eyes go wide with fear and disbelief.

"Sookie, no! How could you be so foolish!" He moves to grab her arm until he sees that my fangs have snapped down and I'm ready to attack.

Bill slowly takes a step away from Sookie, and clenches his jaw before speaking again.

"I know that I have made my mistakes with you in the past, but I swear to you that I will redeem myself! I will do everything in my power to help you regain your memories back. I swear it!"

"Um. Thanks?" She gives him an awkward smile, then looks back at me and slightly shakes her head.

I nod at Pam and place a hand at the small of Sookie's back.

"Shall we?" I ask.

She nods and we turn to walk back to my office. Before we can make it back to the hallway, Bill begins to shout.

"He will never love you! He isn't capable of it!"

This stops Sookie in her tracks but she doesn't turn to look at him.

"Eric Northman will take what he wants from you, then throw you away like a pathetic fangbanger! When you are yourself again, you will regret ever trusting him! You will regret taking his blood! But I will forgive you because unlike him, I actually lov- AH!"

"Oh, just shut up." Pam says, as she wraps a silver chain around his neck then vamp speeds to the basement. Sookie turns to find the bar empty and yelps when Pam reappears in front of her.

"Pam! Don't do that!"

My child snickers and takes off her leather gloves. "Sookie, have I told you lately that you are my favorite breather? You always know how to brighten my dull nights."

Sookie chuckles in response and turns to me and asks,

"Where did Bill go?"

"Basement. The sound of his voice was grating on my last nerve." Pam replies while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

I wrap my arms around Sookie, and she leans into my embrace and with a heavy sigh says, "That did not go the way I thought it would. Is there anything you need to do while we're here?"

"No, talking to Compton was the only thing on the agenda. How do you feel?"

"Can't you tell?" She asks with a lifted eyebrow. I can, but I want to hear her say that she's okay and I tell her so.

With a small smile she says, "Yea, I'm okay considering...I really thought that maybe if I saw him I would remember something. But I just got so angry with what he was saying that I kinda lost it."

"You were magnificent." I say and kiss her temple. "You do know that I would never betray your trust, and I would never throw you away. I'll always love."

"I know. I love you too and I know I always will." Gods, I hope she is right.

Our conversation is interrupted when Pam's cell phone starts to ring. She immediately answers, and I can hear that Alcide is the caller.

"Pam"

"Wolf." My child replies while never taking her eyes off of mine.

I can hear him exhale sharply then say, "My trackers believe that they have found Hallow."

About time.

"Where?" Pam replies.

"They've tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse in Monroe. They believe she's alone."

"Good boy. Send me the location. I'll be in touch." Pam says then ends the call.

"Wow Pam, not one for phone etiquette are you?" Sookie says with grin.

"I am vampire. That's as good as my phone etiquette is going to get."

Sookie just rolls her eyes and laughs.

Pam turns her attention back to me and asks, "So, what do we do now?"

"Tomorrow night we prepare and we go get this bitch. If the dogs are correct and she's alone, she'll be in our custody no later then midnight." I reply.

"It will be such a shame if she is alone. I was really looking forward to good old fashion battle." Pam pouts.

But her words causes fear to shot through Sookie.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? What battle!?" She exclaim as she pulls away from me.

"Sookie, calm down, everything is okay." I assure her. "The weres believe they have tracked the witch that cursed you, to an abandoned warehouse in Monroe. Tomorrow night we will retrieve the witch and have her reverse the spell. There's nothing to worry about, dear one."

"But what battle are you talking about?" She persists.

With a disappointed sigh I reply, "The dogs believe that she's alone, so this will most likely mean that we will not have an opportunity for combat tomorrow. However, I'm pleased to see that no supes in my area were stupid enough to try and help the witch."

Confusion crosses Sookie's face so I add, "Everyone in my area knows that I'm looking for her. It seems they would rather leave her to her own devices then to cross me."

"But how do you know that she's really alone? What if the trackers are wrong, and you walk into a trap tomorrow!?" Tears are now building in her eyes and I can feel just how worried she is for me.

Without looking away from Sookie, I tell Pam, "We're leaving. Make sure that Compton stays for the night and release him tomorrow evening. And send me the location of the warehouse when you receive it."

"Of course, Master." She replies and I can hear her walk over to basement door.

"Let's discuss this at home." I gently say to Sookie. I know that she isn't even close to happy right now. Without a response, she walks right past me and heads to my office, so I turn and follow her.

Again the car ride is made in silence and Sookie is a steady mixture of pissed off and trepidation. But she let's me hold her hand for the whole drive. At least that's something.

As soon as we walk in to the house, Sookie throws her coat off, kicks off her pumps, and storms into our bedroom. I do the same, then quietly follow her and monitor the blood tie. Her anger is fading into fear and dread.

Sookie flops on to the bed, and I flop down right next to her. She rolls over to face me and wraps her arms around my chest. She's holding me so tightly that if I were a human man, I surely would have passed out by now. With her face in my chest, I can feel her tears starting to soaking my shirt.

I hold her tighter. "Lover, I promise you everything will be fine. There is no need to fear, my sweet Sookie." I murmur into her hair.

"What if it's a trap? What if she overpowers you and...and you meet your true death?!" She is getting worked up and I need to find a way to calm her down, but I don't know what to do.

I cup her face. "Lover, you will never lose me. I'm a Viking vampire warrior who is over 1000 years old. This witch is no match for me. Sookie. Sookie, listen to me. I will not meet me true death." I tell her but my words don't seem to be sinking in and she starts to sob.

Okay, different approach.

"Sookie you deserve to have your memories back. You deserve to regain what was taken from you and the only way to do that is to go after this witch." Still she doesn't respond and the fear and dread in the blood tie have not lessened.

"Sookie, if we don't capture this witch, she may move on to harm others in my area and I ca-."

She lifts her beautiful tear covered face to me and says, "Then let's runaway, from everything. And I will be this way forever. I don't need to know who I am. I just want to be with you… only you… forever."

Her blue eyes are boring into mine as though she is trying to glamour me, and I can feel that she means every word she said. The immense love she has for me is leaving me torn. She doesn't want me to fight, but I'm a Viking Vampire Warrior. I do not run from battle. I embrace it! Even if it were a trap, I would still come out victorious.

"My lover, we cannot just run away from our problems. We are not cowards. I understand that you're afraid that I will meet my true death but I promise you... I promise you I will not. I'll have vampires, Weres, and witches with me when we go to take her. I will come back to you." Wiping her tears with my thumbs, I tell her, "You will never lose me, Sookie."

Her face scrunches up and she begins to cry softly into my hands. She believes me. Finally! Gods, if I had known the word 'battle' would have turned her into an emotional mess, I would have forbidden Pam to say it. Or any other word resembling it.

"I've lost too many people in my life. I can't lose you too. Stay with me and send those that owe you fealty to go get the witch." She quietly pleas.

That is an option. As much as I would prefer to face the witch and take her down myself, I can't stand the thought of breaking Sookie's heart by leaving. Dammit, I really hate feelings sometimes!

I nod and the smile on her little face is enough to let me know that I made the right decision. She starts to cover my face and neck with kisses and she thanks me over and over again. We hold each other until she excuses herself to go wash up in the bathroom, and as soon as the bathroom door is shut, I call Pam.

"Eric."

"Pam, you will be leading Hallow's capture tomorrow. Gather Alcide's 5 most fierce fighters, the coven of witches in Monroe and take Thalia and Felicia with you. I want the were bitch to reverse the spell on Sookie, and have the witches you bring confirm it. Once it is done, kill her."

"Yes, Master"

I hang up, and take off my tear stained shirt and replace my jeans with black silk lounge pants. Sookie is feeling a little embarrassed but mostly relieved. Her love for me is still radiating like the sun, and I swear I could bask in it for eternity if she let me.

When Sookie comes back in to the room, her face has been washed, her hair braided to the side and she's now in one of my robes. It is entirely too large for her, but if she's comfortable than who am I to complain. Especially since I can see she has taken her bra off.

I walk over to her and I can tell she wants to ask me something but is nervous. Before I can inquire about it, she turns around so that her back it to me, then she looks at me from over her shoulder. Baring her exquisite neck to me.

"Are you hungry?" she timidly asks and her heart begins to race. This comment paired with the tinge of lust rolling off of her and the light scent of her arousal in the air makes my body ache for her.

"I have not fed this evening, but at my age I do not have to feed as often." Feeling her disappointment, I lower my face to her shoulder and inhale while I drag my nose from her shoulder to her ear, then whisper, "But if you are offering Sookie…" pausing to nip at her ear lobe which causes her lets out a small gasp. "I think I may feel a bit peckish at the moment." Her arousal is now saturating the air and invading every pore within my bedroom.

Leaning her head back on my shoulder she closes her eyes and her body relaxes. Fear, excitement and lust overtake the blood tie.

"Eric, you've done so much for me and I want to give you something back… I feel like feeding you is the least I can do."

"Lover, I don't want you to do this because you feel you have to. You –"

"No. I want to do this because I love you." She confidently say.

I smile against her neck and begin to place soft kisses.

"Will it hurt?" She murmurs

I rest my hands on her hips and pull her flush against me. "The bite can be painful if the vampire wants it to. However, if I fed from you, I would make sure you would feel no pain." I place a light kiss behind her ear.

"Are you sure you want this?" I whisper with my lips brushing her skin.

"Yes." She softly moans.

Looking down at her, I see that her eyes are closed, her chest is heaving with great force and her nipples have hardened. I don't know if she untied the belt of the robe or if it simply fell off. But my satin red robe falls to the floor and she's standing only in a pair of red laced panties.

Fucking. Stunning.

I swiftly pick her up and sit on the edge of the bed. She's seated on my lap with her back leaning against my chest, and I let my hands run up and down the sides of her body.

She grips my thighs with her small hands as I nip and kiss her neck. My hands gently graze over her nipples, and she groans and arches her back. I move one hand under her drenched panties and the other hand cradles the front of her neck to make sure her head stays rested on my shoulder.

I rub hard circles and occasionally flick her swollen nub, and she moans out my name and starts to grind against me. She's so fucking gorgeous.

Momentarily stopping my attack on her neck, I move my lips back to her ear and in a thick and raspy voice, say,

"Tell me you want this, Sookie. Tell me want me." I suck on her earlobe then kiss the sensitive area behind her ear.

I realize that she probably doesn't comprehend anything that I'm saying due to the sensory overload, but I couldn't help but ask. I need to hear her say it.

She only moans and grinds harder and faster into my lap, which causes me to thrust my hips in rhythm with her. Moving my kisses back down to her neck, I pick the spot that I'll be feeding from, then run the tip of my tongue across it and suck on it.

Gripping her neck a little tighter, "Say it Sookie!" I growl in her ear.

She whimpers and breaths out, "Yes. Yes please Eric. I-I want you. I need you. Please."

"As you wish." I growl, and with that I slowly sink my fangs into her neck and pull her sweet blood in to my mouth. Moaning loudly and thrusting harder and faster in to her back, I rub her clit with more pressure and faster circles till she cries out my name as she comes undone in my arms. With one last pull on her neck, I shoot my cold stream in my pants as my body shudders against hers.

Absolutely worth wrecking two boxers in one evening.

Sookie is panting and the sweat is dripping off of her, but she doesn't move from my arms. Slashing my tongue with my fang, I lick her puncture marks until they're healed and gone.

Once her heart rate slows down she turns to face me and straddles my hips. Without a single word, she nips at my lower lip and sucks on it. Her eyes never leave mine as she slides her tiny warm hand under my boxers and grabs my reawakening cock. She pumps my length and it doesn't take long until I'm rock fucking hard again.

She pushes her tongue in my mouth and we fight for dominance. Sookie never stops pumping me and our eyes never leave each other. It fucking sexy as hell, but I can't let this go too far. I don't want to risk her regretting this when she regains her memories. Sometimes I curse myself for caring. Fucking dammit!

My face must show my internal conflict because she pulls away from the kiss and asks me what's wrong.

With great strength that I didn't even know I had, I pull her hand off my cock and out of my boxers. I want to whimper at the loss of her sweet touch, but I am a fucking vampire! A Viking! I do not whimper! Out loud anyways.

"Sookie..."

"Eric, did I do something wrong?"

"No lover. You are perfect." I say to her and caress her cheek. "But we can't do this. As much as I want to make love to you. We can't. Not yet." My dick really hates me at the moment. I understand.

"I-I don't understand." She replies.

"Lover." I sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I wish to wait until you have regained your memories back."

"But I love you. And you love me. With or without my memories, how could I ever regret making love with you?"

"Sookie, I love you and I want...need you in every way. And it's because I love you with everything that I am, I will wait to make love with you. I will wait to make you mine and for you to make me yours. I will wait until you are whole again and you decide that this is truly what you want. If we do this now... It would destroy me if you regretted it when you regain your memories. Do you understand?"

I can feel how upset and confused she is.

"I do, Eric. I just...I just don't understand how me with my memories could regret making love with you." She furrows her brows and say, "But if this is really what you want, then I will do my best to wait until I remember everything. But I warn you now, when I do, you better make up for lost time or I'm kickin your ass, buddy!" She says with a chuckle, then wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my chest.

"That will not be a problem lover. You would not leave my bed for days if I had it my way." I whisper in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Only days?" She replies with sultry tone.

I growl, "You play with fire little one."

She pulls back to look at me with a mischievous smile, "Hey, not my fault. You're the one that is being all honorable and noble." She leans in to kiss me but stops just a hair away from my lips and whispers, "I'm the one that wants to fuck you, Lover." She giggles then rolls off of me and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.,

As if that would stop me.

I groan and really wonder if she does remember and she is just fucking with me.

When she comes back out, I'm in new boxers and lying in bed with my eyes closed and my arm folded behind my head. I can feel her try to damper her lust, so without looking at her, I take an unnecessary stretch and I flex my muscles. I told her that I wouldn't fuck her till she remembered, but doesn't mean I can't fuck with her.

I can hear her groan so I look over to her and innocently ask, "Are you okay, Lover?"

She's wearing my green v neck t shirt and looks absolutely sexy.

"I know you're not as innocent as you pretend to be, mister." She says with mock anger, then hops back into bed. She snuggles into my side and I wrap an arm around her.

For the rest of the night we hold each other and she asks me about some of the things I have seen and experienced in my long vampire life. We talk about the places she would like to go and the things she would like to do. We talk until she's barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep my Sookie. You need to rest." I gently tell her.

"I love you Eric." She mumbles before sleep pulls her under.

Wrapping the blanket around her a little more securely, I kiss her lips, "I love you."

As the night before, I inhale her sweet scent and hold her tighter as I slip into down time and wait for the sun to pull me under.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It really does make my day when you guys leave a little something for me. **

**Thank you to all my guests that review. I wish I could message you my thanks, but I can't so I'll say thank you here. Thank you!**

**I have the rest of the story all written out, so I should be posting new chapter a day. Fingers crossed**

**Again, mind the punctuation and grammatical errors. Blah blah blah I suck at it blah.**

**Charlaine Harris owns all. I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

I rise the next evening to find my little lover straddling my waist and kissing and nipping at my neck. My growl is the only warning I give before I grab her by her shoulders, and roll us so that I was now on top of her. She squeals and laughs as the blood tie is filled with her love, and i wish i could rise to this every night. I kiss her deeply and grind my hard cock against her warm panty covered sex. We moan into each others mouths as our hand explore one another bodies.

It's only then do I realize my little minx is only wear a satin red bra and matching panties. I'll have to thank Pam later. I move to kiss her jaw and neck when feel her need for air. Without so much as a warning, her hands grip my cock and her thumb circles my swollen tip, spreading my pre cum.

Wait, didn't I fall asleep with boxers last night?

"Sookie..." I try to say with warning in my voice but it doesn't quite work out.

"Eric." She purrs back. Her lust filled blue eyes never leaving mine.

I'm about to tell her we can't, but before I can get the words out, her grip on my me tightens and as she slowly starts to pump my cock in her warm, tiny, perfect hands.

"Fuck..." I moan out loud as I lower my forehead onto her shoulder and my hips involuntarily start to thrust.

"We should." She whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I lift my head to look at her and I want to kiss the smirk off her beautiful face.

Instead, I grab both of her wrists and pin them to the bed above her head. She lets out a small hmmp and a frowns.

"Tell me my little minx." I say with some strain in my voice, "What have you been doing while I rested this day?"

"Well...after I woke up around 11, I ate some fruit and chips. Finished reading the Count of Monte Cristo. Took another amazing bath then laid down with you." She say innocently while batting her eyelashes at me.

"So you wouldn't have any idea how I ended up naked?" I asked with a raised brow.

She does her best to hide her smile when a deep red blush rises on the face.

"Well, you look so good there resting in bed. And I was curious..."

I can tell that she's feeling playful and horny as fuck, but didn't I tell her last night we couldn't do this?

"Curious?"

"Mmm yes. Very curious." And with speed I never knew she had, she wraps her legs around my hips and rubs her very wet, covered sex onto my very hard naked cock. There's no doubt in my mind that if she were not wearing those sexy little red panties, she would have impaled herself on my dick.

"Fuck! You are going to be the death of me, Sookie." I say with a hoarse whisper.

"Mmmm, no I won't." She responds then arches her back so that her breast are practically in my face. Dammit this woman is trying to kill me!

"We can't." But I really want to.

"No. We can, but you won't and I understand your reasoning. It's very sweet of you." She says while she continues to slowly grind her sex on my weeping dick.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I want to." She says with a shrug. "And all because you won't doesn't mean I can't try to find some sort of...release."

"Release, huh?"

"Yes, release." She say, matter of factly. "It's not fair that I've been stuck in here with you all day for the past two days. You and your sex god like body just laying there in bed. Begging for me to kiss you, lick you, to touch you." She moves her lips over to mine than whispers.

"To fuck you."

I can't help it when my fangs slide down. It takes all my focus and determination to not give her what we both want, but I'm quickly losing this battle.

"You want release lover?"

"Please." Is all she can say.

"Please what, my Sookie?"

Her legs tighten around me and she rubs against my cock even harder.

"Please, make me cum, Eric." She says barely above a whispers.

"As you wish."

I release her wrists and I rip her bra and panties off while thrusting my tongue in her mouth. Her hands feel like they're all over me, as I shift my body to lay on my side facing her and place my arm under her head. Since she's still laying on her back, I trap her leg closets to me between my legs, and I move her other leg so that she's now spread open for me.

I break our kiss to let her catch her breath. And with my free hand, I lightly drag my fingers from her lips, down to her neck, between her breasts, to her stomach then to her dripping sex.

Gods she looks so beautiful like this.

She gasps and moans when I find her little nub. With no hesitation, I rub her clit in hard fast circles. She flings her arms around my neck and grinds her sex into my hand. Without stopping my attention on her nub, I slip one finger into her a pump in and out of her. Gods, she is so fucking tight and her walls are as smooth as velvet.

"More!" She cries out as she arches her back. Her breasts are just begging for my attention.

I latch on to her nipple when I slip a second finger in her and she all but screams. She is close but not quite there.

I curl and uncurl my fingers in her quickly while I move to her other breast. She's clawing at my shoulders and neck and I can feel her walls begin to flutter.

Sookie is chanting my name and I pump in and out of her faster and faster. My fingers are hitting just the right spot. I release her nipple from my mouth so I can watch her cum. She turns her head and bares her neck at me, and I take this as permission. So when she screams my name as she cums, I sink my fangs into her neck, causing her to immediately have another orgasm and triggering my own.

She's panting and winding down from her intense releases. After a few gulps of her blood, I slash my tongue and lick her wounds till they are healed.

"Feel better?" I ask her.

Her eyes are still closed and a smile is plastered on her face. "Mmmhmm. A little sticky but way better. You?" She giggles.

"Mmhmm." I purr into her neck.

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too."

"Good, now let me go so I can shower!" She says with a laugh.

I release her and watch her naked body run over to the bathroom and shut the door.

After I wipe myself clean with a towel, I remove the sheets from bed and place them in the hamper. When new clean sheets are on the bed, I grab my phone and listen to all the new messages.

The first message is from Alcide. He, his wolves and the witches from the local coven are in a house one mile away from the warehouse. No movement from Hallow as of yet.

The next messages are from random vampires in my area asking for my assistance in settling a few conflicts. Same old shit, different day. I message them back telling them to meet me at the club in two nights.

The bathroom door opens to reveal a wet Sookie with a towel wrapped around her head and my robe wrapped around her body.

"What? All my clothes are in the guest bedroom." She says with a shrug.

"I'm not complaining, Lover. Besides, I like seeing you in my clothes." I say while waggling my eyebrows at her.

I guess it's then that she realizes that I am still naked.

"Eric! Put on some clothes! You just can't sit there naked!" She yells with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Why not? It's my house and besides, I thought you were curious." I say while I leer at her.

"Oh my god, you're such a child!" She laughs and rolls her eyes.

I stand and make my way over to her and kiss her red cheek.

"Besides, I'm about to take a shower. No point in getting dressed if I was just going to take everything off. I was just being logical." I tell her.

She snorts then playfully smacks my ass as she walks away.

I quickly shower and dress for the night and when I enter my bed room I find Sookie sitting on my bed and brushing her hair.

"Wow, that was fast."

"One of the many advantages of being a vampire. " I say with a wink. "Would you like me to braid your hair for you?"

Her eyes light up as she nods her head and hands me the brush. We are both quite as I do a intricate braid in her hair. When I'm done she looks in the mirror and smiles. Turning back to me, she then wraps her arms around me and says,

"Thank you Eric. It's beautiful. Will you teach me how to do that someday?"

I hold her and rest my chin on top of her head. "Of course, lover. Anything you want."

She sighs and holds me tighter. It's then when the locks on my bedroom door spring into action and unlock. Her mood immediately darkens.

"Sookie?"

"I'm sorry, Eric. It's just...in this room we're happy and safe and... Nothing else matters but you and me." She pulls slight back so that she can look up at me. "As soon as that door unlocks, it's like everything that is wrong and messed up is waiting for us on the other side. In here we don't have to worry about spell happy witches, or crazy ex boyfriends. In here, no one is trying to kill us or hurt us. It's just you and me. And when we are together, it's only love and joy."

"I know, Sookie. I wish we could stay in my room and forget about the world." I kiss her forehead and continue. "But we can't. "

"I know." She sighs.

"But Sookie, it doesn't matter if we're in or out of this room, as long as we are together there will always be love and joy."

She smile at me a softly kisses my lips.

"I love you Eric Northman and if I ever forget that, remind me." She says with a giggle.

"Oh you don't to worry about that lover. I'll remind you every night If you let me." I say as I flex my hips into her.

She laughs and swats at my butt. We release each other from our embrace and make our way into the kitchen. While Sookie is making her dinner of what appears to be steak and potatoes, I receive a call from Pam.

"Pam."

"Master, we will be arriving at the checkpoint in one hour. I will call you with an update once everything is complete."

"Very well. Happy hunting Pam."

I hang up and put my phone in my front pants pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Sookie asks.

"Yes, Pam will be calling me once everything is done."

"I see. So do you think I'll remember everything before the night is over?"

"That's the plan, but if it doesn't work then I'll contact a powerful witch in New Orleans and hopefully she'll be able to reverse the spell."

She nods her head as she takes the potato out from the microwave and removes the steak from the oven.

I watch her as she eats and she seems to be deep in thought. Her feelings are all over the place, and she never really settles on one emotion for too long. When she eats the last of her dinner she looks at me and says,

"Eric can I ask you something."

"Of course."

She fiddles with her fingers, and chews on her bottom lip before asking, "What exactly do you want? As far as the future with me is concerned."

I stare at her for a moment before responding. "Sookie, I'm not sure how you will take it." I really don't want to frighten her.

"Well, try me." She insists.

I take the stool next to her and hold her hand. Looking her straight in her eyes,

"Lover, I hope that once you get your memories back you and I will become one. Not only in body but in soul. I want to bond with you."

She furrows her eyebrows and asks, "What does it mean to bond?"

"Bonding would occur if you and I were to exchange blood at the same time. It would allow me to feel you even stronger then the blood tie that we currently have. In return, you would be able to feel my emotions and locate me through our bond, as well. Once we exchanged three times it would become permanent. . " I pause to take a deep breath, then continue.

"We will be able to influence each others emotions if we wanted to."

"What do you mean? Like you can make me feel whatever you want me to feel?"

"No. We can influence each other, not make one another feel whatever we want. For example, if you were angry or distressed, I could send a calming feeling through the bond to help you feel better. But I can't make you feel better."

"Oh." She whispers. I remain silent for a moment to let her comprehend this new information.

"There is something else, Sookie. We could never be without the other. Putting great distance between the two of us would be painful and cause a bonding sickness. And if one of us died, then the other will follow."

Her eyes grow wide and fear shoots through the bond. "But Eric! I'm a human! I will grow old and wrinkly and die! You have lived for over a thousand years. How could you just throw away your immortality?!"

I kiss her knuckle then say, "Sookie, over the thousand years I have been on this earth, I've never been as happy as I've been with you. And once you're gone I will never be as happy again. Whether we bond or not, I will most likely follow you so that we can be together even in death. I love you Sookie Stackhouse. Never forget that."

I wipe the tears from her face. "But it is my ultimate wish that after we complete our bond, you would allow me to turn you so that we can be together for eternity. If you let me, I could love you forever."

"Eric, I could love you forever too." A bright smile illuminating her tear streaked face.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it." I say while cupping her face with both hands.

"If I could feel like this," She puts her hands over her heart. "For eternity. And if I can be with you, why ... How could I not want that? You silly vampire, don't you know the I love you?"

I close my eyes and take an unnecssary breath. When I look at her, I rest my forehead against hers

"You would bond with me. You would let me turn you so that we could be one for eternity?" I can feel my voice crack and become strain, but I have to hear her say it. That she understands what I want from her. That she wants it too.

"Yes Eric. I would bond with you and let you turn me. Maybe not turn me right now. But in a few years or so."

I close my eyes and crush her little body into mine. I must be dreaming. This can't be real. If you would have told me three night ago that she would be saying these things to me, I would have ripped your head off for teasing me.

We hold each other for a while before I ask her to put in some warm clothes.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes dear one. I promised you the other night that I would take you flying and tonight seems like a good night to do it."

Her eyes widen as big as her smile and she runs off to her room. Excitement and happiness take center stage in the blood tie, and I can't help but smile. It will be exciting to see this world through her eyes. I grab a blanket and a pair of my skiing goggles, then I put on my leather jacket and boots.

When she bounces back into the living room she's wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. I pass her cranberry coat then the goggles. When she raises her eyebrows at me I simply tell her that it can get windy up there and the goggles will allow her to see.

Once she puts on the goggles and ties her hood up, we walk outside. I wrap the blanket around her, kiss her nose and ask if she's ready. She does this odd little jumping dance thing in the blanket and squeals a series of yeses. With a smile, I scoop her up into my arms and hold her bridal style. She wraps an arm around my neck and I slowly take off into the sky.

She gasps and holds on to my neck tighter. Her eyes are closed shut and I can't help but laugh at her

"You know I won't drop you, Lover."

With eyes now opened and glued to my face, she replies, "I know but it's still kinda scary!"

"Look up and around you." I tell her.

She gasps when she finally takes a look around her. We are about 200 feet in the air and there's not a single cloud this starry night.

"Eric! This is amazing! I would do this every night if I could!"

"For a long time I did do this every night. I find flying to be quite calming and relaxing."

We fly all over Shreveport and I take her to Bon Temps when she asks me.

"That little shack of a building is where you work." I point at Merlotte's as we fly above it.

"Do you not like that place? Where I work?" She asks me her eyes never leaving the moving scenery.

"No. These humans do not treat you the way you should be treated. If it were up to me, you would never work another day. But I know that it would probably drive you crazy. You're a very independent woman, Sookie. And I respect that. I just wish you would at least come work for me at my bar instead of that shithole."

"Maybe I will." She replies.

In a few minutes we are hovering above her house.

"This is your house, Sookie. Would you like to go down and see it?"

"Yes, please."

I slowly lower us to the ground and I place her feet. I hold onto her waist to help steady her and once she's not so uncoordinated anymore, we walk up the porch steps. She takes in every detail she can but doesn't seem to recognize anything. When she turns the door knob but its locked, so I move the small plotted plant against the railing and pull out her spare key.

When I hand it over to her, her eyes light up and she thanks me then she unlocks the door. As she opens it, she turns to me with a smile as says, "Eric Northman, won't you please come in."

I smile back and nod my head at her and I watch her closely as she enters her house. At first she feels surprised but then curious. She looks at the pictures on the walls and above the fire place, then makes her way to the kitchen where she stops.

"Sookie?"

She turns to me, "This is where she died." Then turns back to look at the kitchen floor. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I am sorry lover."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was the psychopath who did that to her, not you." She kisses my cheek and continues her exploration of her house. She goes everywhere but doesn't recognize anything else. When she enters what smells like her room, she lays on the bed and pats the space next to her.

I lay down next to her and wait for her to speak. With a small chuckle she snuggles into my embrace and says, "Your mattress is way more comfy than this thing."

I kiss the top of her and agree with her. If nothing else, she should come live with me so that she can sleep on a comfortable mattress.

When we make our way out of the house, she locks up, puts her goggles back on and rewraps the blanket around her. As I pick her up I feel her tense up and fear spike into the bond. I shoot us up into the air just above the tree line and I look down at her house.

Ugh. "It was just Compton , lover. He must have heard movement at your house and came to investigate."

"Sookeh!" We hear Bill yell. He knows we're here.

Annoyance now flowing in the blood tie. She rolls her eyes in a way that would have made Pam proud.

"Would you like to go talk to him?" I ask her even though I already know the answer.

"Uh, not really. I would like this night not to leave a bad taste in my mouth to be honest with you."

"You know he can probably hear us." I tell her.

"I know." She replies with a smirk. "Can we go home now?"

I nod my head and take off in the direction of our home. The rest of the flight was made in comfortable silence as I watch Sookie take in her surroundings.

Once at home, she heads to her room and trades her clothes for a yellow and white flowered night town. It's only a little after midnight so we decide to snuggle with each other on the sofa and watch Zoolander. My lover falls asleep about half way through the movie and when the movie is about over my cell phone rings.

It's Pam. Throughout most of the evening I have been feeling her irritation and only up until a minute ago, satisfaction. I gently remove myself from Sookie and walk into the kitchen.

"Pamela."

"Master, it's done. The witches here have confirmed that the spell has been reversed and Hallow is no more."

"Casualties?"

"No, just the were bitch."

"Well done, Pam. I'll see you at the club tomorrow evening."

I hang up my phone and walk back over to the sofa.

"Sookie, wake up lover." I gently say.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees me.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Fine but so sleepy. Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course we can but Lover, do you remember anything?"

"Hmmm." Her eyebrows cinch together and her lips form a straight line. "No, still just the same ol me. I'm just so tired." She says with a yawn. She can barely keep her eyes open.

"I'll have Dr. Ludwig take a look at you tomorrow during the day. So tonight you'll sleep in the guest bedroom." She simply nods then passes out. I lift her tiny body up and carry her to the guest room. I would rather her sleep with me but the sooner I can get the doctor to check her out, the better.

Placing her under the blankets, I remove my clothes and lay down right next to her. I hold her warm body with my cold one until I'm forced to leave with the rising sun.

Once I'm locked in my room, I call Ludwig and leave her a message to check on Sookie. I explain the situation and I leave her my address. Hopefully, by the time I rise, Sookie will be healthy and with her memories.

I really should be careful what I wish for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright party people. I don't think it's a secret that this chapter is taking a trip into Angsty Town. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guy like it. **

** And before you read lemme just say a few things.**

**1. People tend to do and say really stupid things when they're angry and heartbroken.**

**2. You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and adding this story to your favs. Seriously, you guys make my day! xo**

**3. C.H. owns all. Not me.**

**Chapter 6**

It's been two weeks since my Soo... since Sookie has regained her memories. Since then, I've only seen her once and that was a week ago. She came into the bar looking to talk to me but that ended up being a mess. I only saw her for a few minutes before I told her to get the fuck out...but I guess that still counts.

It's funny how a few nights can change your life. Actually, no. It's not funny. It's fucking shitty. I was foolish to think that she would still want me...that she would still love me. But here I am, stuck in my office because Pam refuses to let me sit on my throne. Apparently I've been "moody" lately, and I'm scaring off all the pathetic vermin.

Isn't this why they come here? To be scared? To see what vampires are really like? Well, I'm as real as it fucking gets!

After I saw Sookie the night she got her memories back, I wasn't able to go back home. I knew her scent would be everywhere and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I stayed in one of my many safe houses for a week before I could even look at my home. It was bittersweet torture when I did go back home. I loved it because I could smell her and could imagine her still there...loving me. And I fucking hated it because she wasn't there. She didn't want to be there and she didn't want me anymore.

But I still love her. Everything about her. I love the Sookie with her memories and the Sookie without her memories. To me they are one in the same and I miss her. Gods, I miss her so much, and the hole in my chest won't fucking go away. I've tried everything from feeding to fucking to fighting. But everyone tastes just as bad as that synthetic shit, and the thought of fucking anyone but Sookie has kept my dick limp. And the pathetic thing is we never even had sex! The only thing that has helped lessen the pain are the nights that I spar with Thalia. I had given her some time off from club duty for helping Pam kill Hallow, so she agreed to spar with me a couple times a week. And because she's older and a superb fighter, I don't have to hold back when we fight.

But my every thoughts are still about her. I've been tempted so many times to reopen the blood tie just to see if she was feeling okay, but then I remember that I was the one that remembered everything. Not her. I'm the one that knows how amazing it can be when we are together. Not her. I'm the one suffering! Not her! So I've kept the blood tie closed. I don't know if I could handle feeling her happiness and love and know it's not because of me or for me. No. No, it's better this way.

Since when did I become a ball less vampire? Oh that's right. It was the night she regained her memories back. That was the night she took one ball, and she took the other one when she came to see me at the club last week. That's where they went. I should have killed her when I first met her. Then I wouldn't be in this agony. I wouldn't feel so pathetic.

But I would have never known what it felt like to feel alive again. To experience true happiness and love...

I fucking hate feelings. I fucking hate the world right now.

The night I rose in my house, I knew that Sookie wouldn't be in my room with me. I had placed her in the guest bedroom so that Dr. Ludwig could check her out. I didn't expect to find her not in my house. Not even in Shreveport . I had to wait for two painful hours before I could go find her. She wasn't picking up her phone and the answer machine was full. As soon as the lock on my door released me from my prison I flew out my house like a bat out of hell. I followed the blood tie all the way to her house. She was feeling calm but slightly confused.

I had to force myself to not charge inside her house. Instead I calmly knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she did, I quickly pulled her into my embrace and kissed her as though I hadn't seen her in years. I didn't notice the shock and confusion screaming in the blood tie. I didn't notice how she doesn't kiss me with the same vigor as before. I didn't notice anything. All I know is that my lover and I are back in each others arms where we belong.

But when our kiss ended and she stepped away from me, and I swear I could hear my undead heart break. That was when I noticed she was feeling confused, angry, aroused and a flash of something else but it was quickly overpowered by her shock. I didn't feel any happiness or love. There was no joy or excitement.

She asked me what the hell I was doing and why I was there. And for the first time in my undead life, I felt afraid. She was acting and feeling like the last four nights never happened. She confirmed my suspicions when I asked her what was the last thing she remembered. Asking her was like fucking déjà vu all over again.

"Eric, I remember waking up this morning in a strange house and wearing clothes that weren't mine. I called a taxi and it brought me back home. You wouldn't happen to know why I can't seem to remember the last three and a half days?" Her blue eyes are piercing into mine. She's angry and she's angry at me.

The moment I realized that she had remembered everything the witch took from her, but she didn't remember us...I quickly closed the blood tie. Knowing she didn't remember us was destroying me. There was a jagged hole in my chest that was ripping and tearing me apart. The pain almost rivaled what I felt when I lost Godric.

I felt like I had lost Sookie as well.

I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted to drain and kill anything and everything. I wanted to shake her until she remembered that she fucking loves me. I wanted this fucking pain to go away.

"You don't remember." I whispered as I fought the tight, burning sensation gripping my throat and stinging my eyes.

"No, I don't. And if you could kindly fill in the details, I would very much appreciate it." She said with a huff.

I lower my head since I couldn't maintain eye contact with her. I never thought it would hurt so much to look at her. But it does and it's fucking awful.

I was quickly losing my composure and control. So I do the only thing I think will stop pain from getting worse. I pushed my hurt and grief aside. I take the immense love I have for her, and I lock it up and bury deep inside myself. I embrace my anger and the place a cold and heartless mask on my face.

While straightening my posture I lift my head and look at her. She looks shocked to see the drastic change, but I don't care. I can't care. If I did, then I would surely lose what little strength I have left and break down.

With the blood tie blocked, and with coldness in my voice only a vampire can achieve, I say, "Four nights ago, a Were witch cast a spell on you and removed all your memories. When I found you, you had no idea who you were or who I was. I kept you safe until I had the witch reverse the spell. I came here tonight to see if you were well." I looked her up and down with a callousness and pretended not to notice just how stunning she looked, or how worried she seemed. "Obviously you are." Without another word, I took a step back and launched myself into the sky.

I don't know how long I spent flying. Everything felt surreal and I felt numb. When I landed in front of one of my safe houses, Pam arrived 15 minutes later. When I saw her, guilt was added to the pile of shit-tastic emotions I was experiencing that night. Her face was streaked with blood tears and she looked a mess. She told me that she could feel my pain and that it felt the same as when I was in Dallas. Pam was scared for me. My strong and fearless child was afraid for me.

I took her into my arms and told her that I was fine. She called me out on my bullshit and through some heavy persuasion on her part, I told her everything. She didn't try to sympathize with me, or tell me what to do or offer to help. She never said a word and it was exactly what I needed that night. No, what I actually needed that night was my Sookie, however, that was no longer an option.

When my lover came to the club last week, I thought for a moment that I could just start over again with her. That I could earn her trust again and she would fall in love with me. Or that maybe if we spent more time together that she would remember us. But nothing ever seems to go the way I want it to go when it comes to her.

I was in my office taking care of some mind numbing paperwork when I felt my child become nervous. I open my office door to go out and check on Pam, but then I hear her and it stops me in my tracks. I hear her sweet voice and she sounds pissed. It sounded like she was standing at the end of the hallway and arguing with Pam.

"Pam, let me go! I need to talk to him. He's the only one that can answer my questions!" She says through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I need to know what happened! Bill says he tricked me into drinking his blood again. Lord knows what else he did with me while I wasn't myself!"

My anger was increasing at a staggering rate. Just what the hell is she implying.

"What are you saying Sookie? You actually believe that fucking twat, Compton? I thought you were smarter than that my little telepathic friend." I can feel Pam becoming furious, but I didn't move from my office.

"I don't know what to believe! I don't know if he tricked me or not! I don't know if he..if he took my body or if he sent those witches after me! I'm begging you Pam, please let me go!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She thought that I would take advantage of her. That I would take her without her permission. I was livid and I was done hiding. I spoke softly so that only Pam could hear me when I told her to let Sookie go. I sat back down at my desk and waited. It only took a couple of seconds before she came storming into my office.

I refused to look at her. I was seeing red, and I was afraid that if I looked at her I would frighten her.

"Eric, we need to talk." I heard her close the door then take a seat on the chair in front of my desk. I remained silent and focused on the paper work in front of me.

"Don't ignore me, dammit! You know we need to talk!"

"Then say what you want to say, then get out." I hissed.

She was quiet for a moment before she softly said, "Eric, please. I didn't come here to fight with you. I just need to know the truth about what happened during my time with you."

"I already told you what happened. I found yo-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Please, I am beggin' you. Bill keeps telling me theses terrible things and Sam says that he can smell you on me, and I feel so confused because I don't know what to believe anymore." She really did sound desperate and hurt, and for a second I almost went to go hold her. To kiss her and tell her everything. But my anger held me back.

Truthfully, I was in no condition to talk to her. I was still fucking angry at the goddamn world and I wasn't ready for this talk.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Did you give me your blood?"

"Yes."

"Did I need it? Was I injured or something?"

"You had minor injuries but no, you didn't need my blood."

"Did you trick or force me to take your blood?" Her voice is weak and cracking, but she doesn't back down and I hate that I love her for that.

"No."

"Then how did I take your blood? Why? I don't understand." I could tell at this point she was crying and it hurt me to hear it.

"You wanted to take my blood. You said that you wanted me to feel the love that you had for me, and that you understood what you were asking of me."

"M-m-my love?" she whispered.

"Yes, Sookie. Your love. Or is the idea of loving me that repulsive to you?" I spat out.

I knew I shouldn't have said that to her, but I couldn't stop. I was angry that I knew how wonderful it was to be the one receiving her love. And now that I wasn't, I was angry and bitter. I was furious with her for being everything I ever wanted. I was pissed of at myself for falling in love with her. I was fucking livid at everyone for not being in as much pain as I was.

And even though I wasn't ready to have this conversation with her... I still couldn't turn her away. I love her and I am pissed that she doesn't love me anymore. I could be angry for a while and when I calmed down, I can try again with her. But until then, the world could go fuck itself.

"What? H-how could you think that would repulse me?" She was definitely crying by now, so I open my eyes and moved a box of tissues to the edge of the desk towards her. I still wouldn't look at her.

"Ask your next question." I tell her in a clipped tone. I would not let her tears affect me.

She sniffled than blew her nose in a tissue before continuing. "Can you feel what I'm feeling now?"

"No."

"But why? I thought taking your blood would let you know what I was feeling."

"I closed the blood tie so I cannot feel you."

"But why would you close-"

"Next question." I hissed and she clearly got the message that that part of the conversation was done.

"Did we...um."

And there it was. The question that was making me see red. She better not think that I raped her or this conversation was fucking over.

"Did we fuck, have sex, have intercourse, try to procreate...make love?" The last one was difficult for me to say.

"Did we?" she whispered.

"No." I said harshly. And in that moment I was really glad that we didn't.

"But why? I told you that I love you..."

It's when she says that, I finally looked at her. She looked as bad as I felt. Her hair was a mess and there were dark bags under her dull, tear filled, swollen, blue eyes. She looked pale and seemed like she had lost some weight and had not been sleeping.

She was still beautiful to me.

"Sookie..." It was now or never. I kept telling myself to just tell her that I love her.

Apparently I took too long to answer so she continued, "No I get it. I'm just another asset to you and nothing more. Why would you want me when you have hundreds of women throwing themselves at you. You don't love or feel anything fo-"

"You know nothing of what I feel!" I slam my fists on my desk which promptly breaks and scares her, but I could care less. She thinks I would choose anyone else over her?! She thinks that she is only as asset to me?! I stood up and walked right up to her and pulled her out of the chair.

Gripping her shoulders I forced her to look at me. "If I didn't love you why the fuck would I risk my life for you?! If I didn't love you why would I help you and come whenever you fucking call?! Why would I take you to the safety of my home... my resting place if I didn't love you?!"

I let her go before I seriously hurt her and I walked over to the wall farthest from her. I can feel the blood tears dripping off of my face but I didn't care. She had to go.

"Leave." I hissed.

"But Eric I-"

I interrupt her when I turn to face her and bare my fangs at her.

"I said get the fuck out!"

"N-no." She stutters barely above a whisper. She is shaking like a leaf but she stands her ground. I don't know if I'm proud of her or disappointed in her lack of perseverance.

I stalked over to her and am inches away from her face. "Get. Out." I snarl.

"Please just open the blo-"

I've had enough. "Pam! Escort Miss Stackhouse out of my club." And within seconds, my child picks Sookie up and vamp speeds out of the office. I slammed my office door and proceeded to destroy everything in sight.

That was last week and I have calmed down since then. I've replayed the events of the last two weeks over and over in my mind trying to see if I could have done anything different. And there were a lot of things that I could have done differently. First off, I shouldn't have been angry at her. She can't help the way she feels, and it's not her fault she can't remember. She never accused me of anything and she never questioned my answers. She had every right to ask me what happened during the time she spent with me. I know I would have been hounding her if I were in her situation.

She loved me once and I know she can love me again. I need to let go of my misplaced anger in her and move on. What's done is done and I will forever treasure those nights she loved me, but if I don't move on I could finally lose her. And I can't let that happen. But how do I move on from this? I yelled at her, scared her then threw her out of my office like she meant nothing to me.

How do I fix this?

Over the next few hours I settle a couple of dispute between vampires in my area, and Pam deems me capable of sitting on my throne without scaring the vermin too much. So here I sit and watch the pathetic sheep interact with each other. I slip in to down time and occasional come out of it to kick a fangbanger or two away from me.

The night passes by quickly and before I know it, it's already 3 am. I tell Chow to close for the evening and to be honest, I think he's glad I'm leaving. According to Pam, everyone has been on edge ever since the witch was killed and I can understand why.

We had to glamour the whole bar on three separate occasions because I almost killed a couple of wretched fangbangers for suggesting that they could take care of my 'needs'. I've destroyed my office practically every other night and I've been particularly harsh and unrelenting with my punishments in my area.

Instead of flying home tonight, I decide to take a detour and I head straight to Bon Temps. When I arrive at her house all the lights are off, so I fly up to her bedroom window and peer through the lace covered curtains. She's asleep in her bed, and it looks like she's been fighting with her blanket and pillows. Seeing her makes my body ache to hold her, and the constant pain in my chests lessens now that I'm near her. I watch her toss and turn and mumble incoherently in her sleep for a few hours until I have to leave.

I come back the next night at the same time and I find her asleep in her bed. The blanket and pillows are strewn all over her floor, and again she's restless and mumbling. Over the next few hours I'm able to make out the words, 'please' and 'no' as she repeats them over and over again. It hurts me to see her like this but I can't leave. I feel better just being near her. So I stay again for as long as I can and I make it back home just seconds before the sun rises.

I watch her for two more nights and she's still the same. It isn't until my fifth night that there is a change. After watching her for about 30 minutes, I decided to do something I hadn't done in weeks. I opened the blood tie. And what I felt crushed me in ways I didn't think were possible. She was in deep mourning. She was feeling intense sadness, desperation and hopelessness. Her pain was overwhelming! How can she feel like this in her sleep? Why does she even feel like this?

Without another thought, I quickly and silently open her window and enter her bedroom. Immediately, I'm hit with the smell of her tears and I look at her. She has wet tears streaming down her face and I can tell that her pillow is saturated with them. I never noticed her crying through her laced curtains. Has she been crying every night? I remove my boots and place them on the floor by the window. When I walk back to crawl into bed with her, I spot a bottle of pills on her nightstand. Looking at it, I can see that it's a bottle of sleeping pills. Has she been taking them every night?

Tearing my eyes away from the pills, my gaze returns to Sookie and I slide into her bed. Gently, I pull her tiny, frail body to mine so that we are spooning. I've missed her so so much. I've missed her smell, her warmth, the softness of her skin, and the feel of her in my arms.

I hold her tighter and curl my body around her as if I could protect her somehow. I close my eyes and cry with her. I cry not because I feel sorry for her, but because I love her. Because her pain is my pain. Her sadness is my sadness. Her tears are my tears.

For the first time since I have been watching her, she sleeps peacefully. No tossing and turning. No mumbling. And after a while her pain and dark emotions fade away. I keep holding her until I have to leave.

With a soft kiss on her hair, I remove myself from her bed and I check to see if there is any blood on her sheets or her pillows Thankfully there is none. However, my tears have fallen in her hair and on her neck. I quickly retrieve a warm damp wash cloth from her bathroom and gently clean all evidence that I was there. I slip my boots back on and kiss her one more time then fly as fast as I can back to my home. I went to rest that day with a few burns on my body but I didn't even think about them. My last thoughts before dawn pulled me under were all of Sookie.

**One More Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the last chapter of this story! It's got a lot of stuff going on and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Heads up! We got some tasty lemons coming up so if you are easily offended by some sweet lemonade... read to the horizontal line that's in the middle'ish and skip to the last 12 sentences of the chapter :) But seriously, if you don't like lemons, why are you even reading M rated stories? lol**

**THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites! Like I said before, you guys really do make my day! xoxo**

**To the people who PM'ed me their anger and frustration about Sookie. If you're still reading this story...I hope this chapter clears things up for you, lol.**

**Okay enough blabbering and on with the story!**

**C.H. owns all. Not me.**

**Chapter 7**

I rise the next evening to the scent of burnt flesh mixed with the sweet smell of Sookie clinging to my skin and clothes. All my burns have healed and I'm stuck with a dilemma. I detest the smell of burnt flesh so I want to shower. But I'll also wash off Sookie's scent and I don't know if I'll be able to hold her again. Great. When did become such a needy human girl?

My shower is almost painful as I scrub and rinse my body clean.

I kept the blood tie open so when I search for Sookie, I wasn't surprised to feel the same dark emotions from last night. They aren't' as intense and there is something else... She's shocked and slightly hopeful at the moment.

I can't figure out why she feels so miserable and in despair. Why is she in so much pain? If this is because of the night at the bar, I would have expected her to be mad as hell. Not like this. Not so broken. But this new found hope is a good thing.

After I'm clean and dressed, I down a bottle of synthetic crap and fly over to Fangtasia. The bar is closed tonight due to the repairs done to the plumbing in the woman's bathroom. But seeing how it's quite, I might be able to get ahead of all the miscellaneous paperwork sitting on my desk. That would be a nice change for once.

I work in my office for about 3 hours before I feel Pam arrive. When she enters my office, she gives me a curt nod and grabs a pair of red pumps from my closet. We really need separate offices.

Before she walks out of my office, she stops and turns to me with a slight smirk on her red lips. "How much longer do you think you'll be here tonight, Eric?"

I furrow my brows before I decide to indulge her. "If you really must know Pamela, I'll be here for about 30 minutes. Why do you ask?"

Her smirk widens and I know she's up to something. "Oh, well it's nothing really. But if I might make a suggestion?" She pauses and waits for permission to continue, which I give her.

She walks over to my desk and places her pumps on a stack of paperwork. With one hand on her hip she says, "I would suggest that you bring your car here and wait in the parking lot until midnight."

My child has lost her damned mind if she thinks I'm doing any of that. But my curiosity gets the better of me.

"And why the fuck would I do that Pamela?"

"Well Master, for the past week and a half a certain delicious blonde has been coming to the club at around midnight. Well, to the parking lot anyways. She sits there all by her lonesome for about an hour. Sometimes she walks up to the front door, but she never enters the club. Then when she's had enough, she drives her shitty yellow car back home. Does this sound like anyone you might know?"

"Why would she come here Pam?" I don't know if I want to believe her not. Why would she come back after I threw her out?

"Well you may not talk to her, but I certainly do. You closed her out and refused to listen to her. I didn't. And I have to say Eric, you two are really...sickening." She says with a slight sneer.

My only response is a deep growl. I love my child, really, I do. But some nights...

"What?" She replies with a smile that I want to rip off her face. "She comes to see you every night, but never can make it past the front door. But you would've known this if you didn't close the blood tie. And you." She points a perfectly manicured nail at me. "You watch her as she sleeps because you're too afraid to talk to her and hear what she has to say. Or feel."

Of course she fucking knows about that. Why am I not surprised. And as much as I don't want to admit it, she's right.

"You know when this is over I'm going to Paris for a month with your credit card. I fucking deserve it." Pam says then exits my office. She left her red pumps on my desk, but I really don't think she was here for them anyways.

I lean back in my chair and glance at the clock. If I do as Pam suggested than I only have an hour to do it.

Twenty-five minutes later, I back my car into my parking spot at Fangtasia, put it in park, and turn off the engine. The neon Fangtasia sign is still lit since I don't want Sookie turning around if she saw it turned off. I get out of my car and lean on the hood. I don't know what to expect tonight, but I'm hoping that I don't fuck up whatever happens.

I'm constantly checking the blood tie, and then I notice it. She is getting closer and she feels very nervous and stressed, but still hopeful. Her hope is giving me hope, and for the first time in weeks I feel a little better. Not good, but definitely better. I make sure that my black jeans are flawless, and that my dark gray fitted t-shirt is the same. My hair is loose tonight, and I can't seem to stop myself from running my fingers through it.

I'm nervous. Gods help me. I'm over 1000 years old, and have fought and lived through some of the most horrendous and prolific times in history. And I did so without fear. But here I am, practically at the mercy of a little 26 year old bar maid from a backwater town. Gods help me.

She's getting closer, and her feelings are getting stronger. If I had a beating heart, I'm positive it would be trying to beat out of my chest right now. I can hear her crap car chugging its way down the road. Within a minute she's turning into the parking lot, and her headlights are shining directly on me. Normally, I would have found it amusing that she slammed on her breaks when she saw me, but not today.

She's only about twenty feet away from me and I can feel her shocked, fear, and anxiety as if they were my own. When she doesn't move her car, I turn my head to her then gesture to the parking spot next to me. Within a couple of seconds, her car makes a loud noise, as though someone were violently shaking two rusty cans in a small tin box. She slowly rolls into the parking space next to me, and she lets that death trap of a car die. Or at least for her sake I hope it's finally dead.

I can hear her giving herself a 'pep talk', and her emotions are everywhere. I ignore what she is saying so that she can have the privacy that she wants, and to be honest, I'm afraid to hear what being said. A few minutes later she is done 'pepping', and she settles on nervous, determined, a little pissed off and...love.

Love.

Before I can give my hopes up, I rationalize that the love may not be for me, and until I hear say that she loves me, I won't focus on that emotion. Not yet.

She finally gets out of her car and shuts the door, and I push off from my car and walk over to her. She's so fucking gorgeous, it hurts. She's wearing light blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and her open cranberry coat reveals a yellow button up shirt with the top few buttons opened. Her hair is in a half up, half down style, and I can see that she's only wearing lip gloss and a light coat of mascara.

Even though we are facing each other she won't look at me. Instead, she looks up at the lit up Fangtasia sign, then around the empty parking lot, and with a grin says, "Slow night, huh?"

I can't help the laughter that roars out of my mouth. I love how she's able to find humor even in this stressful and nerve wracking moment.

"Yes, well I heard the owner has been somewhat of an asshole lately. It's been terrible for the business I'm sure." I reply with a smile. She still won't look at me, but she's smiling now and it's absolutely magnificent.

She clears her throat and asks, "So, I guess Pam isn't here tonight?"

"She was for a brief moment, but is that why you're here? To see Pam?" I ask softly. I can't look away from her. I don't want to look away from her, and I can tell that my constant gaze is unnerving for her.

"No." She barely whispers after a moment. Her heart is pounding loudly and her anxiety is reaching new heights.

"I'm glad you're here, Sookie." I say as I tenderly stroke her cheek. The moment my fingers touch her skin, her face slightly scrunches up and she whimpers softly. Love is screaming through the blood tie, and it causes my whole body to throb and ache for her. Gods, I hope that love is for me. I'm afraid I would be destroyed if I found out it wasn't.

She simply nods and lowers her head to the ground. She's hurting inside and I can see her trembling. I don't know if it's from her fear or the pain in her chest. Or maybe all of it.

"Sookie." I lift her chin up so she can look at me, but her eyes are closed. "Would you like to go to my home so we can talk? I feel that maybe you'll be more comfortable there than here."

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

She takes a deep breath and nods her head the best she can as I hold her chin. I don't want to let go of her, but I do and I take a step back from her.

"We should take my car. I'm not sure that death trap you have disguised as a car will even start." I tease.

She snaps her eyes open and she snorts then laughs and says, "Hey! There ain't nothing wrong with my car. It just needs a little work." She folds her arms across her breasts and turns her head away from me. I can tell she's joking, and I'm glad to see that we are still able to banter with each other.

"Whatever you say, Sookie." I reply. We get into my car and the entire drive to my home is made in silence. I don't need the blood tie to tell that she's nervous. She fidgets with her hair and her right leg doesn't stop bouncing the whole entire drive.

When we finally arrive at my house, I watch Sookie as she takes in her surroundings. It's obvious that she doesn't recognize anything, and I share her disappointment.

I offer her a drink and food but she politely declines. She settles down on the corner seat of the sofa. I sit right next to her and we turn our bodies so that we can face each other. She still has yet to look at me and it's driving me crazy.

"Sookie." I gently say, but she lowers her head and fidgets with her fingers.

"Sookie, please don't away from me." She lets out a tiny gasp when I grab her hands and rub her knuckles with my thumbs. Since she doesn't pull away I take this as a good thing, but she still doesn't look at me. She feels afraid.

"Please." I whisper and I put a finger under her chin and lift her face. When her blue eyes meet mine, I fight every desire to just grab her and kiss her with everything I am.

"Hi." I whisper with a smile. I remove my finger from under her chin, and I stroke her soft cheek with my knuckles.

"Hi." She replies with a small trembling smile.

We sit like that for a few minutes. Just memorizing the details of each others face and finding comfort in the closeness.

"I'm sorry Eric." She blurts out.

Huh? Why is she sorry?

"Why are you sorry Sookie? You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who's sorry."

I move my hand from her cheek to the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"Sookie, I've been a raging asshole to you and you did nothing to deserve it. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have thrown you out. I shouldn't have hurt you." She's fighting back her tears and I hate that I'm the reason for them.

"But I did, and you'll never understand how sorry I truly am. You have every right to know what happened when you stayed with me. But instead of telling you, I directed all my anger and frustration at you. I did everything I shouldn't have done, and I did none of what I should have done… what I wanted to do."

She grabs both of my hands and she holds them in her lap. She's shaking her head and trying to find the words to say. Her emotions are swirling with anger, guilt and frustration.

"Eric, you were raging asshole and you did hurt me. I came to you for help and you just threw me aside like trash. You're an arrogant, highhanded, cocky, jackass, and sometimes I wish I could shake some sense into you!" She pokes my arm, and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm her anger.

Her eyes never leave mine and I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but she way she is looking at me is turning me on. Gods, what's wrong with me?

"The night you came to my home and told me what happen…you just disappeared! Things have been different for a while and when you just left I… you were so angry and when you left it was like a piece of me left too. I was confused and furious that I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Everything just went so wrong so fast. And I know it's not all your fault…"

She sighs and her anger morphs into guilt.

"I hurt you too. I never should have assumed anything and I…there are things I should've told you before, but I was too stubborn and scared and now…now I feel like everything is falling apart, and I don't know what's what anymore, and I don't know how to fix anything!"

She let's go of my hands then stands ups, and begins to pace in front of the sofa.

"God, this is not how I thought the New Year would be going. You know all I wanted for the New Year was to not get beaten up. And not even 24 hours later some crazy witch curses me and I lost almost 4 days of my life!" She exclaims as she throws her hands in the air.

"My house hasn't felt like home since Gran died, Jason won't talk to me, Tara isn't around anymore, Arlene has turned into a fellowship sympathizer, Bill won't leave me the hell alone, Sam can kiss my ass and then there's you…."

She stops in front of me and cups my face with her hands. I feel so powerless and can only sit there and look up at her.

"There's you who is vicious, cunning and manipulative. You tricked me into taking your blood and you've tried to seduce me into your bed, lord knows how many times. You really can be infuriating, and sometimes I'd like to smack the smile off your face." She smiles and then kneels in between my legs. Her eyes are still on mine and she moves her hands to hold mine.

"Than there's you who's sweet and funny and just so amazing. You've been there for me whenever I needed you… even when I didn't know who you were. You've saved my life so many times and you've always done your best to protect me. And sometimes I feel like you understand me. That you get me. And…"

I can feel it. Love. Love is consuming the blood tie and I can barely control myself. But I need to hear her say it.

"Eric, I've always cared for you, but ever since that night at Russell's…. my feelings for you have changed. When you told me that I said I loved you…Eric, I meant it. I mean it."

She lowers her head and I can see her lips quivering.

"I love you." I whisper. She gasps and whips her head up.

After a few intense seconds she whispers, "Don't say it if you don't mean it, Eric."

I cup her beautiful face in my hands and lean in. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse." I capture her lips with mine. There is nothing soft or sweet about our kiss. It's rough and desperate. I can taste her tears and for once they do not trouble me. Her happiness and love are bursting through the blood tie, and it feels as powerful as the sun.

Somehow I end up lying on the floor with Sookie on top of me. Our tongues are battling for dominance and our hands are everywhere. We break our kiss so that she can breathe, and between her gasps for air I can hear her say. "I love you Eric Northman. I love you so much it hurts." And before I can pull her sweet lips back to mine, she sits up punches chest.

Huh?

And before I can ask what the fuck, she starts to yell, "Why the hell did you close off the blood tie!" Whack. "Why did you run away from me the night I got my memories back!." Whack. "And why the hell were you angry at me when I showed up at the bar!"

I grab her wrist before she could hit me again, and I pull her down and kiss her before she could say another word.

Angry Sookie has always been a turn on for me. Actually, any kind of Sookie is a turn on. Well, not sad Sookie. No one likes a sad Sookie.

When we pull away from our kiss, I sit up and hold her in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and murmurs, "You have a lot of explaining to do, buddy."

I can't help but chuckle as I nuzzle her neck. "I know, Lover. And I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just please give this moment to just hold you. I've miss you so much and for weeks I have ached to do this."

Her heart flutters and she holds me tighter. We sit there on the living room floor holding each other for what seems like not long enough. I could bask in her love for eternity and it still wouldn't be long enough.

Eventually we move back to the sofa and retake our original positions, but this time our fingers are interlaced with each others.

I take a deep breathe and begin. "Sookie, when you were here with me, you were so content and full of love. Your time here were the best nights of my life. And the night you regained your memories… there was no love or happiness in you. As soon as you saw me you were angry, and It broke my heart to know that you were feeling that way because of me. So, I closed the blood tie and I kept it closed because it hurt to think of you feeling happy and so full of love…and not feeling those things for me or because of me."

I can almost see the guilt and hurt rolling off of her but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she climbs into my lap and wraps her arms my neck. I put one arm over her thighs and rest my hand on her hip, while I run my fingers through her hair with my other hand.

"I never should have been angry with you, Sookie. I was being foolish and stubborn, and I'm truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. I was so angry and distraught that you had forgotten our time together. And since I knew how amazing it is to be loved by you… when you got your memories back I thought I had lost that. I'm in love with you, and thought that you didn't return the sentiment pissed me off. But if I had not closed the blood tie, then maybe I would have known differently."

"Damn straight." She says in my ear.

I chuckle then continue, "When you came to the club I was livid. I was still angry with the thought that you didn't love me anymore. And added with the idea that you thought that maybe I raped you. I was insulted and furious. And like a fool, I took out my anger and frustrations on you. I'm sorry my Sookie. I'm so fucking sorry." I say with a strain in my voice.

She pulls away and looks me in my eyes.

"You're right Eric. You shouldn't have taken out your anger on me. You should have listened to me. You should have…" She sighs and shakes her head. "We should have done a lot of things differently, but we didn't."

We sit in silence for a couple of moments just comprehending everything that's been said.

She breaks the quiet when she whispers, "Eric, I knew that you hadn't taken advantage of me. I knew it deep in my bones you would never do that."

"Then why? Why did you ask?"

She groans and let her shoulders sag. "Bill kept saying that you had me against my will and that your smell was all over me. And for a moment I wasn't a hundred percent sure anymore. I was ninety-nine percent sure, but that stupid one percent kept nagging me. Bill kept coming over every sunset and would talk to me through my front door since I never invited him back into my house. After the first night I just ignored what he was saying, but he kept coming back and I couldn't get him to leave! I didn't matter how many times I told him I didn't want him in my life anymore, or how I never wanted to see him again. I'm sorry. I know I should have never let what he said get to me. I knew deep down that what he was saying wasn't true."

Fucking Bill Compton. How he has made it this far without meeting his true death truly is a miracle. A miracle I intend to fix.

"And Sam!" She exclaimed. "He pulled me into his office my first night back at work and practically yelled at me for taking your blood. He gave me his standard lecture that I couldn't trust vampires, especially you."

She rolls her eyes then says, "He was telling me that you were using me and that you didn't care for anyone but yourself. I tried to tell him otherwise by pointing out that you've been there for me whenever I need help, but he just brushed that aside. It wasn't until I confessed to him that I was in love with you, that things got really bad. I thought Sam was gonna start spittin' nails, he was so mad. But when he said was I gonna get hurt because I was too stupid to stop caring for you..."

At this point I was growling and my fangs snapped down. I was gonna kill the shifter the first chance I got.

"Eric, stop growling and put your fangs away." She said a chuckle and a playful smack on my chest.

"I ended up slapping his high and mighty face then I immediately quit." She said with a shrug.

I was shocked. She loved working in that wretched bar and for that filthy shifter. But if his words were the reason for her to quit, then maybe I won't kill him yet.

"I was such a mess by the time I went to see you at the club. I hadn't slept for almost a week, I couldn't keep any food down, Bill was pissin' me off, I had quit my job, and I missed you so much. I should have told you I loved you as soon as I realized it months ago, but I was so afraid you would laugh at me… and when you threw me out of the club… I would've lost it if it weren't for Pam. She told me what she knew about our time together and she told me why I was cursed…"

What? I didn't even know why she was cursed. Why the hell didn't Pam tell me.

Seeing the confusion on my face she explained, "Pam got a hold of the witches' spell book and found out that the spell was supposed to destroy what you loved the most. But she says the spell must have been disrupted when the other witch was killed during casting. So instead of killing me, it erased my memories, and had me running down the road towards your home."

Well that explains a lot. Then the thought that they could have killed her clenches my chest. I tighten my hold on her and apologize over and over again. I tell her that I love her and I beg for her forgiveness. She returns my sentiments, and for once I think we are on the same page. We stay like this until I can feel her fatigue start to creep in.

"Stay with me." It was more of a plea than a demand, but she happily agrees none the less.

I carry her to my room and place her on the bed. I explain to her about the locks on my door and I tell her that I'll grab some food for her. She thanks me and asks if she still had a toothbrush here. I point over to my bathroom and tell her that it's still in there. She gives me a quick kiss and makes her way to the bathroom. I go over to the kitchen and grab some canned and bagged food I had seen her eat before. When I return to my room she's snuggled underneath the blankets, and she pats the mattress next to her.

I strip down to my boxers and I slide in next to her. My lover has other ideas, and crawls right on top of me and lays face down onto my chest. I wrap my arms around her just like when I had woken up to her sleeping on top of me.

"Eric, why didn't we have sex?" She is very serious and I clench my jaw so I don't offer to immediately remedy that situation. She's exhausted and I know the time to make love to her isn't now. Tomorrow however, all bets are off.

"Like I had told you then, I love you and I need you in every way. And it's because I love you with everything that I am, I would wait to make love with you . I would wait to make you mine, and for you to make me yours. I wanted you to have your memories back because I was terrified that you would regret making love with me when you did remember."

She looks at me and smiles. "How very noble of you Eric."

I smile back at her, "You said something to that effect when I had told you that the first time."

"Then I guess it must be true." She says with a giant yawn.

She's silent for a moment and I can feel she's curious.

"Eric, were you in my room last night?" She whispers.

How the hell would she have known that?

I brace myself and say, "Yes."

"Why?" Her large blue eyes bore into mine. She doesn't feel angry or upset so that's good.

"I-I found that my pain lessened when I was near you, so I was watching you as you slept. I decided to open the blood tie and you were in such pain, that I entered your room through your window without second thought. You were crying so I held you until I had to leave. How did you know?"

With a small smile playing on her lips, she says, "Well, when I woke up and went to the bathroom there was a tiny streak of blood on my chest. I checked to see if maybe I had scratched myself or I had a nose bleed, but I found nothing. Then I saw that my bedroom window was slightly open. I had also slept really well for the first time in a long time, so I was hoping that it was you. Besides, Pam had hinted to me that you saw me more often than I thought. But why was there blood?"

I must be losing my touch. I didn't clean off all the blood, and in my haste I didn't close her window.

"You were crying and in pain. When I held you, I cried with you. I was in pain with you because I love you. Only you."

Tears are falling down her cheek, as she says she loves me too. I roll us over so that I'm on top of her and supporting my weight on my elbows so I don't crush her. I kiss her tears away as she clings onto me. I've caused my lover so much pain and even though I know she has forgiven me, I have not forgiven myself.

When her tears have stopped, I move to lay next to her and I pull her in my embrace so that her back is flushed with my chest.

The clock on my night stand says it's 4:47am and as much as I wish we could be doing other things right now, my lover is worn out.

"Sleep my lover."

"No, I don't want to wake up and find that this was all just a dream." She says then yawns.

I hold her tighter. "Lover, I promise you that this is not a dream, and when you wake up I will be here." I kiss her hair. "Sleep Lover."

She mumbles that she loves me and before I know it, she's dead to the world.

* * *

I rise to a pleasurable sensation on my neck and on my dick. Sookie. I open my eyes to find my lover nipping and sucking on my neck and her hand is firmly stroking my hard cock.

"Sookie." I moan. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, I pull her over and kiss her. Her warm tongue dives right into my mouth and we both moan. She removes her hand from my cock and replaces it with her warm panty covered sex. She grinds and rubs while her hands fist my hair.

It's then that I have a sense of déjà vu. My boxers have been removed and I have a very horny Sookie on top of me. We break our kiss so that she can breath and I roll her under me.

She looks so beautiful. Her golden hair is splayed around her and her checks are flushed. Her eyes are full of lust and she is only wear a white laced bra a white laced boy shorts.

Fuck. Me.

"Sookie?" Not that I don't mind waking up like this, but I need to ask her that this is what she wants because once we start, I will not be stopping.

"Eric." She purrs and my cock begs for more.

"Are you sure?" Please say yes.

She nods with a sexy little smile. "But don't you want to know how you ended up naked?

She wraps her legs around my waist and rubs her sex against mine. She moans my name, and arches her back pushing her delicious breasts in my face. I growl but before I can taste her sun kissed skin, she relaxes her back and has a innocent smile on her face. I quirk an eyebrow and she pulls me down to her so that my lips are barely touching hers. Her eyes never leave mine when she whispers sweetly,

"Well, you look so good there resting in bed. And I was curious...very curious "

My eyes grow wide and I think I may have gasped. She has said those exact words to me when she had lost her memories. I pull back and look down at her.

"Do you remember?"

She nods her head then yanks me back. "I do, and I warned you that I would be kickin' your ass if you don't start making up for lost time, buddy. So I suggest that you get to it."

My fangs snap down and before she can take her next breath, I rip her bra and panties from her beautiful body and I attack her lips. My hands cup her face, but then move down to her beautiful exposed breasts. I lightly pinch and roll her hardened pink nipples between my fingers then cup and knead her perfect breasts.

She moans and I thrust my tongue into her warm wet mouth. Her hands are grasping at my back and she surprises me when she slashes her tongue against my fang. Her sweet blood fills my mouth, and I growl deeply as I suck on her tongue and drink in her divine blood.

I move one of my hands from her breast down to her hot sex, and I rub her little nub. She moans louder and starts to grind against my hand. I don't even have to my move fingers down to her folds to tell that she's wet. She's fucking drenched and I love it.

When her tongue heals, I place wet kiss all over her neck, then down to her amazing breasts. With one hand in her hair and the other rubbing hard and fast circles on her clit, I flick and suck on her nipples.

"Eric. Eric! Oh, Fuck! More!" She yells and moans, as her fingers dig into my shoulders.

Releasing her nipple from my mouth, I kiss my way down her stomach until I've reached her golden curls. She moans as I slowly lick her slit. She tastes like fucking honey and I can't get enough. Gods, I don't know what I've done to deserve her, but thank you!

I remove my fingers from her swollen clit and latch on to it with my mouth. She gasps and cries out as I swirl and flick my tongue on her swollen pearl. I place an arm across her hips to hold her down as I move a finger through her wet folds. When I slide in her hot, tight sex, she arches her back begins to chant my name. Pumping in and out of her, I slip in a second finger and she all but screams.

I flick and suck on her clit harder and pump my fingers faster and faster. Her velvet walls around my fingers being to flutter and when I curl them, she clamps down on them and screams my name. She looks so fucking gorgeous as I help her ride out her orgasm. And when she's done, I remove my fingers from her, then pop them into my mouth and lick them clean.

So good.

She's still dazed but her heart isn't racing as fast anymore. I crawl my way up her body making sure to kiss and nibble on the thighs, a quick lick on her slit, then I move to kiss and nip her stomach then her breasts.

"Eric." She whispers.

I look up and meet her blue glazed eyes.

"Come here." She beckons me with her fingers.

I flick her pink hard nipple one last time, then move up and kiss my lover on her soft lips. She moans and moves to try and flip us over. I let her roll on top of me and her giggle breaks our kiss.

"What's so funny lover?" I try to pull her back down to me but she swats at my hands and smiles.

"I'm sorry Mister Northman, but I have an overdue appointment with your gracious plenty." She grabs my rock hard cock and begins to stroke me.

"So if you don't mind...I really should be going." She bends over and kisses my chin then kisses her way down to my nipple and bites hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to have me hiss in pleasure and thrust in to her warm hand.

Her fingers trace the muscles of my stomach and she kisses and licks her way down until she meets the base of my thick shaft. I'm pleasantly surprised when she moves past my cock and places one of my balls in her mouth and massages me with her tongue.

"Fuck." I moan and I watch my little lover caress me in her mouth. She releases me then engulfs my other one and it feels fucking spectacular.

When she pops me out of her mouth, she grabs my cock at the base. Her eyes never leave mine when she flattens her tongue, and slowly runs it along from the bottom of my length to the tip of my swollen head. She licks my precum then wraps her lips around me. We both moan as she takes my cock into her sweet mouth. It's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen, and I'm fighting the urge to cum so soon.

She takes what she can into her mouth, and uses her hands to pump what she can't. Her mouth is so warm and soft, but when she hollows her cheeks and sucks harder, I can barely control myself. The combination of her blue eyes on mine, with the phenomenal feeling on my cock, and her love flowing in the blood tie is enough to throw me over edge of blissful oblivion.

I moan her name as I watch her swallow everything I offer, then I pull her up and kiss her. This incredible woman is absolutely perfect and she's absolutely mine.

She pulls me up so that I'm sitting my with her straddling me. "Eric, I need you." She pleas as she grinds into my growing erection.

"What do you need, lover?" I whisper in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do you need me to kiss you?" She lets out a low moan as I softly kiss and nip the curve of her neck.

"Do you need me to touch you?" I ask hoarsely, running my fingers down her back.

"Do you need me to make love to you, my Sookie?" I murmur into her neck and thrust my weeping cock against her drenched folds. She arches her back but then softly replies,

"No."

Say what?

I pull away from her neck look at her with bewilderment. She simply smiles and pulls me close to her.

"No, Eric. Right now I need you to fuck me. I need you to claim me as yours, as I claim you as mine. You'll have eternity to make love to me, my Viking. But tonight we claim each other."

Fucking. Perfect.

Without warning I push her down onto the bed and attach my lips to hers. I gather her wrists in one hand and pin them above her on the bed. She strokes my fangs with her tongue and wraps her legs around my waist. My other hand is threaded in her hair, and I tease and rub my cock against her wet entrance. We break out kiss as she arches her back and grinds against me trying to create more friction.

"Eric." She whines.

My face is only inches from hers when I tighten my grip in her hair. Her eyes are closed and I say, "Look at me, lover."

Her eye immediately snap open and I am met with her heated gaze.

"Say it." I growl, as I bare my fangs to her.

Without hesitation she say. "I'm yours Eric. Now and forever, I'm only yours."

"And I am yours, Sookie." I place a soft kiss on her lips then push my long, thick cock inside of her. She cries out in pleasure and I groan against her shoulder. She's so fucking tight and warm around me. So perfect.

I release her wrists and she immediately latches onto my shoulders. I slowly pull out of her before quickly thrusting back into her over and over again.

"Mine!" I growl with each thrust.

"Yours!" she cries out.

I lift her hips and begin pounding into her and she meets me at each thrust. Her silky walls are gripping my cock so tightly, and it pleases me that she's able to take in all of me.

"More, Eric! I need more!" She cries as she arches her body against mine.

I grip her soft, voluptuous hips and pound harder and faster and deeper into her.

"Oh God! ERIC!" She screams as she claws at me

I can feel her walls flutter around my cock, so I move a hand to her little nub and rub so quickly that my fingers are practically vibrating against her.

"Come for me, Sookie." I growl.

"ERIC! AH!" Her velvet walls clamp down and I continue to ride her through her orgasm. Gods, she look so fucking beautiful when she is cumming around my cock. I slow down my thrusts and kiss her passionately. Her body is trembling and sweat is glistening on her golden skin.

"Catch your breath while you can, Lover. I'm not done with you yet." I purr.

She screams out my name when I flip her onto her hands and knees slam into her tight pussy from behind. The sound of our skin slapping against each other, and the sounds of her moans and cries are music to my ears.

"Faster Eric! I-It burns! So close!" She cries out. Who am I to deny her?

I slam harder and faster into her almost at vamp speed and when she clenches around my cock and screams, I flip her over on her back so I can watch her cum.

I slow my thrust again and let my lover catch her breath.

"Eric." She pants. " I never knew it could be so good."

I softly kiss her lips and rest my forehead against hers.

"Only with you, Lover."

Our eyes never leave each others as I lift her up with my cock still buried deep inside her, and I pin her against the wall. She grips my shoulders and wraps her legs around me. Her cries of pleasure as I quicken and deepen my thrusts, have me on edge. But what she say next surprises me.

"Bond with me Eric."

My thrusts falter for a second. "Are you certain?"

She doesn't say another word before she leans over and bites my neck with her blunt teeth. Quickly, she breaks skin and the pleasure I feel when she drinks from me is unbelievable. Without waiting another second, I gently bite her shoulder and her warm sweet blood fills my mouth. My thrusts increase and before I know it, I'm exploding in her tight pussy as she cums hard around me.

The bond.

I can feel her with such clarity now. It's almost like a bright fluid connection between us. It's amazing.

I heal her bite marks and when I look at her, she's looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Eric, it's so beautiful. I can feel you." She traces her fingers along my face. "I can feel the love you have for me...It-It's incredible." She says in awe.

We smile at each other and I gently pull out of her and lay us on the bed. We are facing one another and our arms and legs are tangled with each others.

"I love you, Sookie. My bonded." I kiss her nose and hold her tighter in my arms.

"I love you, Eric. My bonded."

We hold each other as we let our love, contentment and pure bliss pass between us.

"Will it always be like this?" She sighs into my chest.

"Always."

"Good, I never want this to end." She squeezes me tighter and I can feel love radiating from her.

I roll her under me and caress her cheek before cupping her beautiful face. "Lover, this is only the beginning."

The End

**Tada! Thank you guys for following this story and thank you, thank you, thank you for the awesome reviews and encouragement! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'm thinking about trying my hand in an AH story. Maybe a steamy office romance? Or maybe another vampire/telepath story? What do you guys think?**

**Xoxo Virala**


End file.
